Wild Horses
by Musashi Den
Summary: After a few days of humorous events an outsider helps Chibs with his scruples and gives him an outlet when things with the club start to get hectic. Follows most of the events of the series. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chibs wasn't entirely sure where he was. He was still in Charming but an area he didn't frequent. He didn't want to plow into some crow eater, or get rowdy with the other boys. On this rare occasion he just wanted to drink alone so he opted to go out to a bar rather than drink for free at the clubhouse. The bar wasn't entirely dead – apparently it was some idiot's 21st birthday and he was celebrating with his asshole friends rather loudly on the other end of the 'L' shaped bar.

There was a woman sitting by herself not too far from Chibs by the bend. She kept glancing at her watch and the door with an annoyed expression and taking sips from some kind of mixed drink in a martini glass. Her mannerisms were making him antsy despite the four whiskies he had. She noticed his attention and forced a smile. She looked harmless enough but she was just the type of person one of the clubs enemies would send to throw him off. When he didn't smile back she just hugged her sweater closed and looked anywhere but at him. He knew he was glaring – he wasn't in the mood to play nice. He wasn't in the mood for anything so he just knocked back another shot. He kept his eye on her though.

The drunken birthday boy spotted her too and walked over. She jumped when he spilled beer on her. He didn't notice and he didn't seem to care that she was glaring at him and wiping the beer off with jerky movements. He just kept talking – getting closer every time she pulled away. Chibs was about to order another whiskey when she screamed. He almost crushed the glass in his hand it was so shrill. The guy tried to grab her again and she shoved him back. "I said back off!" She yelled.

"You ain't gotta be a bitch. I won't tell nobody we fucked on the first night." He laughed and pumped his hips in a awkward pantomime of sex.

"She said fuck off, lad." They both looked up when Chibs was suddenly behind her. He may not have felt like getting into a fight but he always felt like putting little, annoying shit-heads in their place. One thing everyone in the club agreed on: 'no means no'. "Quit humpin her leg, shut your mouth. She doesn't need your herpes **and** a hangover." The woman chuckled, presumably at his accent or his colorful phrasing.

"Take a walk old man before I roll your gray ass into a coffin!" He snapped. Chibs dodged his sloppy attempt to push him and he dropped his beer in the process. "Oh you're so dead." His friends finally noticed what was going on when the glass shattered and came for him.

"Let it go, Dylan." One said as they dragged him away. Another took in Chibs' kutte and scars and he put his hands up apologetically.

"Naw man, fuck that guy." 'Dylan' said.

"Dude! You're gonna get all our dicks chopped off. Shut your mouth." His friend advised. They went to another section of the bar as fast as they could.

"Thanks." The woman said. "But I was _handling_ that."

"I know but I handled it **faster**." Chibs said. She glanced at her watch again. "I could sit with you until whoever you're waiting for arrives." He offered.

"Nah, I know when I've been stood up." She waved him off and tossed back what was left in her glass. She took off her earrings and put them in a pocket on her purse. "Stupid bastard better be dead or in the hospital..." She reached for her wallet but Chibs slapped two fifties down on the counter and nodded towards the bartender before she could tell him not to bother.

"So you're free then?" He asked. She lifted an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

The drive to her place was a short one. Chibs attempted to kiss her as soon as they pulled into the driveway but she just got out of the car. He got out and grabbed her ass on the way to her front door. When she turned around to scold him, he kissed her. He was surprised to find what ever she had been drinking was actually chocolate liqueur. He lapped at the inside of her mouth and hummed – maybe some kind of vanilla vodka. Chibs found the zipper to her dress on the side seam and pulled it down. "Easy biker boy – we can't fuck on my front lawn. H.O. A definitely doesn't allow **that**." She said after she pushed him away. God, he couldn't stand that she was teasing him. A crow eater would've been bare assed in the grass by now. She got the door open and he walked in after her.

"Shite!" He jumped when two large black dogs greeted them at the door. Chibs couldn't tell what they were, just that they had pointed ears and two very big sets of teeth. They were happy to see her but when they noticed Chibs they bared their teeth and barked.

"Hey, come on girls." She whistled and they followed her into the kitchen. He assumed she stuck them outside when she came back without them. She stood in the doorway all coy and glancing at him through her lashes. When Chibs came at her she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Chibs didn't even try to suppress the squeal he let out. He saw a bed down the hall and went for it.

Chibs tossed her down and searched his pockets for a condom. "God damn it." He said - the one he found expired two years ago. There was usually a fish bowl of rubbers at the club house that Gemma kept stocked. He felt something hit him in the forehead and caught the condom she threw at him.

"Think that'll fit you?" She asked as she finished unzipping her dress. Chibs smirked at the gold and black wrapper before he tore it open with his teeth. When he looked up from unzipping his pants it was like her dress had vanished into thin air. It was almost jarring to see she had no tattoos. No scars either just a few beauty marks. He wrapped himself quickly and pushed her over on to her hands and knees. The feel of slipping inside her and how she moaned was amazing. He was in heaven. She was so nice and tight and she giggled every time he leaned down to kiss her shoulders – presumably because his whiskers were tickling her. He tangled his fingers in her short hair and pulled her up against him so he could get his hands on her tits. When he did he wished he could get his mouth on them – shit they were so big they didn't fit in his hands. They were soft, heavy – **real**. So luscious, just like her ass.

"God damn…" He sighed. She arched and squirmed – trying to get him to hit a specific spot as he thrust in. She got tighter around him and he dug his fingers into her hips to keep her still.

"Fuck, don't stop…" She hissed and reached back to run her hand through his hair. "I… I freed up my schedule… so you could make me cum. Now make me cum." Chibs chuckled before he pushed her forward and put his hand on the back of her neck to keep her down. She screamed when he drove in harder. She was so hot he was sweating in seconds. So wet that he could see it running down her thighs and slicking the latex. "Yes! Yes! Oh… OH! Fuck!" She came and he pulled out. He slid between her cheeks as he filled up the condom. Chibs tipped his head back and roared so loud he heard the dogs outside bark in alarm.

"Shite…" He sighed as he flopped over on to the bed.

* * *

Chibs woke with a slight start and held his breath for a second. He knew as soon as he let it go he'd start feeling all the bad decisions he made the night before. He sat up and sighed. His headache wasn't that bad, his back and thighs hurt more. He reached over for his cigarettes and knocked over a lamp. It shattered into a million pieces. As he tried to avoid the shards he realized the lamp wasn't his. As more of the room came into focus he saw the walls weren't the right color. He wasn't at home or in the clubhouse.

 _'_ _Damn it.'_ It was never a good thing to not remember going home with a sweet butt. He usually didn't and he didn't remember being that drunk last night. He looked towards the foot of the bed when he noticed someone standing there. He gazed at the woman – he couldn't place her face. She was juvenescent but not so much so that he felt like he had robbed the cradle. She just stared right back at him as she chewed something. She swallowed and gestured with her fork.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Yeah maybe." He growled.

"That wasn't a question." She stated point blank before she ate something else off the plate in her hand. "I bought it on a site called _Windermere_. It cost fifty bucks."

"Yeah I'll get right on that." Chibs said sarcastically. "Where are my cigarettes?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "You can't smoke in here anyway."

"Is this hell?" He asked.

"No." She answered. "You want some steak?"

"Huh?"

"Red meat for the hangover. I got a bloody Mary too if you need it." She offered. Chibs just stared at her for a moment longer. He was at least thankful that she was pretty. Some mornings he woke up next to 'creatures' that barely looked human in the cold light of day. He dragged himself out of bed – wincing when he felt a slight sting on his chest. He looked at the fingernail marks marring his skin down to his abdomen and looked at the girl.

"You gonna pay for **this**?" Chibs asked as he gestured to his reddened flesh. He thought he remembered putting her on her hands and knees – when did she get a chance to face him? She snorted and ate another piece of steak. When she went for another piece he plucked it off the plate before she could get to it. She just smirked and watched him get dressed.

Chibs soon learned that he had left his bike behind which in hindsight was probably a good idea considering he had been drinking. The girl drove him back to the bar where they met and he got out without asking her name. She didn't seem offended and drove off after he mounted his bike. He revved it and put on his sunglasses. Just the beginning of another typical day.

* * *

Chibs kept picking at the tender skin on his chest. That chick had raked him good and every time he poked the sore spot he would fantasize about all the things he would do to her the next time he caught her at the clubhouse. But after three days and two parties he hadn't seen her amongst the other crow eaters and Caracara girls. He described her to Shauna and Lila and they told him they'd never seen her. She had probably just been passing through but she definitely had a house somewhere in Charming.

"Not like you to chase a chick." Juice noted and Chibs would normally agree.

"Just want a little pay back." He said and showed Juice the marks on his chest. Juice chuckled and went back to searching for the website she mentioned.

"Are you sure it was _Wander-fluts_? Cause they sell outdoors-themed sex toys." Juice said. "No lamps."

"Damn it." Chibs sucked his teeth and thought about giving up until his shirt rubbed his chest. He smirked and waved Gemma over when she came in the door. "Where do you buy lamps on the computer?" he asked. She looked at him for a long beat. The question was oddly phrased but he didn't know how else to ask it. His accent probably didn't help her understand either. But after a few seconds she snapped her fingers.

" _Windermere_." She said. "Thinking of actually decorating your apartment with something besides beer cans? I think hell may have frozen over." Juice laughed as he pulled up the website. "You shopping for someone?" They both caught her sly-prying tone and looked at each other.

"No." Chibs answered as he put his arm around her. "It was nice seeing you though." He kissed her on the cheek and she took the hint and went on her way. "Oi, that's it right there." Chibs said and pointed to a sea foam table lamp. He had only seen it once he broke it in half so he just assumed it was the right design. Juice clicked on it and scrolled down to the reviews.

"I think this one is her, listen… 'I really loved this lamp. It didn't take up that much space on my nightstand but some JERK still managed to break it so I guess it's kind of fragile' – frowny face." Juice said. Chibs just squinted at the screen.

"Yeah okay so now what?"

"She used her real picture when she registered for the site. So I just search for it on Tin Eye and… it matched it to her Facebook. Which is public and it says she works for Oswald as a P.A. - Office is on Tuffet street." Juice said.

"The internet makes stalking someone very easy. If only the Mayans had a Face- _fuck_ page we'd be able to know what they were up to without going to war." Chibs said as he wrote down the office building address. "Buy me that lamp. Thanks Juicy." He patted him on the back before he walked off.

* * *

The lamp got delivered to T.M. two days later and Chibs opened it like a kid on Christmas. "Always thought you were more of a Coral – not a sea foam." Bobby joked. Chibs sat it on the bar and looked at it for a minute. It's bright color looked so out of place amongst all the dark wood and leather. When he got enough jeers about it he went to deliver it to the girl.

As soon as he walked in the office he felt like all eyes were on him. He had on his kutte and he was holding a delicate lamp. He spotted the woman from the bar and walked up to her desk. Thankfully she wasn't talking to anyone at the moment. She was typing away at her computer until she noticed him as he strut over. His boots thunking against the marble floors and his wallet chain jingling louder than the ringing phones. She looked different with her hair straightened - it was still a short asymmetric bob but she had a fringe he hadn't noticed before that was cut to just above her eyebrows.

"It was $59.35 with shipping." He said as he handed it over. She took it without a word and he strolled out like he hadn't just walked into a place of business and handed a woman a table lamp. All the other 'suits' just gaped at him. He smirked to himself all the way beck to T.M. – he had tied his number to a little tag on the switch.

That night he was almost asleep when his cell started buzzing. She wasn't whispering but her voice was low as she asked what he was doing. "Getting directions to your place." He answered as he sat up.

"You bought me a lamp, not a Beamer. What makes you think you're coming over here again?" She asked.

"Because this time I'm sober… ish. And I want to remember just how your pussy feels on my cock." He said as he pulled on his kutte. "I already found you once."

"That came out super creepy." She laughed and he was hard in a second. She had some kind of accent. Kind of like Juice's northerner fast-talk only not so stupid sounding.

"Whatever gets you off." He said like he didn't care.

"Big biker cock oughta do it." She sighed. Chibs grabbed a pen and wrote down her directions on a napkin. He memorized it before he got on his bike. He pulled into the driveway of her nice ranch house twenty minutes later and smirked when she opened the door.

"One delivery of ' _big biker cock'_."

* * *

"Good morning." Chibs mumbled when he felt a hand on his chest. His skin was almost healed up but now he had a new set of scratches on his back. He kind of liked the way it felt – a little sore and tingly. He looked down at the woman he had met a few days ago. She sighed and looked up at him. Chibs was surprised to find her eyes were actually gray but then again he had been concerned with other parts of her body last night. He finger-combed her hair back from her face and got a good look at them. They stood out against her caramel skin. She was pretty what ever the hell race she was.

"Morning." She pushed herself up on her elbows and studied his face for a second. "What's your name?" He snorted at the perplexed look on her face.

"Chibs." He chuckled.

"Is that short for? _Chib-berto_?" She guessed.

"It's a nickname." He answered and gestured to his scars. "Telford. **Filip** Telford. You?"

"Ari." She said. "Ari Jackson." Chibs snorted.

"Nice to meet you."

"You can call me Ms. Jackson - cause you're nasty."

"What?" He asked - clearly not getting the joke.

"Never mind. Eggs?" She offered.

"Over easy."

"You got it." She said before she moved to get out of bed. He watched her pull on a blush pink bathrobe. One of the dogs followed her out the bedroom but the other stayed with him. He looked at it when it put it's head on his hip. He wasn't particularly fond of animals but the dog gave him a look and he couldn't help but scratch it behind the ears.

"Guess if I want to be with your master I better get used to you." He said. The dog suddenly barked at him when he spoke.

"Maxine!" Ari called from the other room and she took off when she was summoned. She trampled over Chibs in the process and he groaned. He rolled out of bed when he heard her clanking around in the kitchen.

"Whoa!" When he bent down to pick up his pants he felt something cold and wet press against his ass. He turned around to see the other dog standing there wagging it's tail.

"Lulu!" Ari called her too and she just laid down where she was and rolled on to her back. Chibs watched her perplexed as she growled at herself and scratched her back on the carpet. "Lulu, food!" The dog sprang up and darted out of the room. Chibs waited a second before he started getting dressed. The last thing he needed was to get his sack chewed by some horny mutt while he was pulling on his socks. After he was dressed he took a look around Ari's room. She had a few pictures of herself when she was a little girl with who he assumed were her parents. Her mother looked straight up Asian but her dad was a mix up like her - fine curly hair, dark skin, big nose, slanted eyes - but he looked black.

He poked around her dresser and found her badge for Oswald Industries and another picture of her and Elliott standing in front of a very large horse at the country club. She was connected - not just another cog in his company it would seem. He ventured out into the living room and saw her diploma framed on a wall with a bunch of other certificates and honors. He lifted his eyebrows at the bold print - a PHD in Psychology. She was a very educated shrink. It was like peeking into a different world. Before they started fucking it seemed she had no association with the club or the side of Charming he was from. He felt like he was some how staining her brightly colored home.

"It's ready." Chibs went into the kitchen and Maxine barked at him. Lulu joined in and she snapped her fingers at them. "Quiet."

"Good guard dogs." He said.

"Retired police dogs. They never really retire." Ari shrugged.

"That explains the frisking this one gave me." Chibs said as he looked at Lulu. She made a series of odd sounding howls at him as he sat down at the table.

"Lulu used to be a drug sniffer - think she got a few too many snouts full of dope in her tour of duty. She's a little special." Ari said before she looked at Maxine. "This one was born hating guns." The dog seemed awfully proud of the attention she got from her master. "I know the club you run with isn't exactly the innocent biker boys you play them off as. I'm not gonna ask why you're carrying. You must have your reasons."

"I do." Chibs said - he had tucked his gun in the back of his pants and covered it with his shirt. It wasn't terribly obvious he had something back there but the dog knew and Ari could read her behavior. He eyed the mutt before he took a sip of coffee. He looked down at it to make sure that's what it was. It didn't taste nearly as bitter and it had some kind of vanilla undertone to it. It was good. He glanced at her.

"I'm not judging." She assured him and he eased his expression. "But she does." She nodded towards Maxine. He chuckled and the dog growled at him.

"She'll come around." He shrugged. "So what about you?" He changed the subject. "Doubt you got a reason to be strapped at the country club."

"No, those crackers are seriously vicious." She chuckled. "Got the bronze in skeet shooting last year I'm not great with guns - they needed some pretty color on the team."

"Aye you are in fact some very pretty color." Chibs said as he took her hand. He kissed it. Maxine and Lulu barked at him and he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Do they make you nervous?" She asked as she got up. She put them out back and he shook his head.

" **Tig** is more of a dog person than me."

"They'll get used to you." She said.

"Been a while since you've had a 'gentlemen caller'?" He joked.

"You're a gentlemen?" Ari quipped. He smirked and scooted closer to her. He took the silk sash of her bathrobe in his hands before he pulled it apart slowly.

"Oh yeah I'm all class." He said. "Now straddle my lap and put your tits in my face."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." Chibs was truly surprised to see Ari at his door. They usually met up at her place. They had been having fun over the past few months - fucking, watching movies on her ridiculously large screen TV on the nights they were both free, going for rides in the mountains and more fucking when they stopped somewhere to picnic. Things were nice and simple - they were getting a little serious though. Chibs couldn't remember the last time he screwed a sweet butt or got a blowjob from a random Caracara girl. Even though they were pretty much exclusive Ari insisted they get tested before they went any further. They had both been pissed one night when their condom supply ran out and they were reduced to handjobs - she had refused to blow him - apparently the thought of girls 'shared ' by club members made her wary of how clean he was. To even the playing field she got tested too.

"Hey - the results are in." She said as she held up two letters. Ari looked like she had come straight from work - she was wearing a snug knit top tucked into a knee length pencil skirt, panty hose and black stilettos. He was just getting cleaned up from a bloody two days with the club. He had planned on calling her later anyway. Chibs had his results delivered to her house because he hadn't gotten any mail at his apartment in months - a bunch of teenagers kept jumping the mailman so the complex got rid of the mailboxes and gave a slight discount on P.O. boxes. He just had his bills delivered to T.M. He let her in the door and she gave his barebones living room some speculation before she smiled at him. "Do you want to go first?"

"Ladies first." Chibs offered and she made a little sound like she was impressed. She opened her envelop and read it.

"Clean as a bean." She said and let him read it for himself. He glanced over the form letter before he went down the checklist of STDs and saw that she was in fact clean. She leaned on his shoulder and nuzzled his ear. "Y'know it just so happens I used my lunch break to get waxed…" She bit his earlobe gently and let out a low growl. "Wanna see what I 'got done'?"

"Oh yeah." Chibs grinned wide and pulled her around in front of him as he sat on the couch. She smiled at him as he inched her skirt up. He groped over her ass trying to get a hold of her panties only to discover she wasn't wearing any. He pushed her skirt up higher and noticed her stockings were just thigh highs. "Oi, you naughty girl." Ari smirked and put one foot up on the couch to give him a better view. She had waxed pretty much everything save for a very neat triangle of hair. Her skin looked so nice and velvety soft. "Holy damn."

"Like it?"

"Yeah."

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Ravenous. Lay down. Keep the heels on." Chibs ordered. Ari brought her leg down and got comfortable on the couch - laying back as he put one of her ankles over his shoulder. Ari unsnapped a few of the buttons on her shirt so her light pink lace bra was visible. She then slid one hand between her legs and spread herself open so he could see. Chibs ducked his head down and glanced up at her. She gasped when he stuck his tongue out and held it an inch away from her clit. She smirked and put her free hand in his hair and shoved him down into her.

"Ahh! God!" She moaned when he laved over her ardently. Getting her wet from her asshole to her clit in one sweep. He did it again and again until he felt her relax against the couch. "Mm… does my pussy taste good? You're eating it like it does." Ari sighed and ran her fingers through Chibs' hair. He loved her dirty talk - she still sounded so sweet. Crow eaters tended to sound like old porn stars when he fucked them. And sometimes that did it for him - other times he'd put his hand over their mouths to stem the fake 'oohs' and 'ahhs'

Chibs pressed his tongue harder against her clit and worked it around in a slow circle. "Fuck!" She really did taste good – clean, salty and tangy. Just the way good pussy ought to taste. It made his mouth water and his dick hard and he ate her out like he was going for a gold metal in the act. Pressing his mouth close against her heat and breathing through his nose so he could keep flicking his tongue on her swollen clit. He could feel the involuntary twitches her body made on it's own. "After you make me cum I'm going to suck you dry—OH fuck! Just like that, Chibs." He shoved his tongue inside of her before he slid his fingers in. She bucked and squealed about how cold the rings on his fingers were. He closed his lips around her clit and hummed. She tightened around his digits and dug the heel of her pumps into his back.

"Shite…" He leaned back and took the shoe off her foot. He glared at it before he chucked it across the room.

"Chibs!" She screamed when he dove back in. She kept squirming around, her nerves were on fire. He held her down and fingered her until she pulled his hair. Ari arched when Chibs put his mouth on her again. His lips were warm and his tongue slid to all the right places. She even loved the scratch of his whiskers on her tender skin. He pressed his fingers up and suddenly she was clinching around them. She tossed her head back and let out a moan so deep it made the whole couch vibrate.

"Oh yeah give it to me darlin'." He mumbled as he pulled his fingers out. She coasted through her orgasm and pulled him up for a kiss. "Mm… like the taste of yourself? Gonna take me days to wash you off my face."

"You could always shave this prickly, crumb-catcher."

"I'm growing it out." He said and stroked over his mustache.

"Sit back." Chibs got comfortable and smirked as she picked up his letter from the testing office. She opened it and took a few seconds to read it. "Ew… it says you have gonorrhea."

"What?" He asked and snatched the paper from her. The letter was similar to hers, with a list of STD's and a box indicating yes or no. He glared at her when he realized she was messing with him. He was clean. "You little—"

"Ah-ah. Choose your words wisely for the person about to blow you." Ari warned as she slid her hands down his chest. Chibs sucked his teeth and kept eye contact as she unsnapped his belt and fly. He sighed through his nose as she worked his cock up and out. It was weird – he could get any of the sweet butts to blow him just by spouting a little sweet talk and asking. They'd do it and he'd cum of course but this was different. He hadn't been this excited about a blowjob since the first time he ever got one. Maybe it was because he had gone to such great lengths to get it. The testing, the waiting, getting Ari off first. He actually wanted things to be different with her.

Ari licked up the length of his cock and he squirmed in his seat. He thought for sure she'd tease him but she just took him between her lips and started sucking. Her head bobbing lower and lower with each pass until he was in as far as she could take him - which was only about half way down. What she couldn't get in her mouth she stroked with her hand. Her palm was so soft her grip was just tight enough.

Chibs let his eyes flutter shut. He gripped the couch and licked his lips. His head lulled back and he arched a little. Shit she was so good at this he wondered if it used to be her profession. She was a bit young to be a retired pro. He didn't care – he was in heaven. He threaded his fingers through her hair and moaned. He tried to hold out - God he wanted more of her tongue against that tricky spot under the head. He thought of tax returns and marshmallows to keep from coming but he couldn't stop it from happening. Especially when she looked up at him with those big eyes and cupped his balls. "God damn… I'm there. Fuck…" He growled. She didn't pull back as he ejaculated. She tightened her lips around his slit until he was good and done before she pulled away. Ari grabbed a nearby napkin and spit into it.

* * *

Gemma had never darkened the doorstep of the North Charming Country Club. Despite her perceived standing in the town she had never gotten an invitation to join their high society cocktail hour. But then again she had never invited any of the rich snobs to a beer at her club so she supposed they were even. The only reason she was there was because she was on a mission. She was there to find out more about Chibs' new bitch. He hadn't mentioned he was seeing anyone but all the obvious signs were there. He had shown a recent distaste for sweet butts. Since he lost Fiona to Jimmy he had only wanted that disconnected one night stand. Now he showed up to work smelling like expensive shampoo and soap not found in motel rooms or the clubhouse. His clothes were cleaner and nicer even if they were the same dark colors he always wore. He even started wearing shirts with sleeves and collars and that just screamed 'female influence'.

Gemma plied Juice with homemade cookies and a little praise to get her name and where she worked. It took a little manipulation to get him to go a step further and hack her smart phone to get her schedule and location. Gemma thought about using the same hack on Tara but she was too smart to fall for it for long. These country club cunts tended to not see beyond their silver spoons. This new chick couldn't be too smart - Juice told her she was just a personal assistant, apparently she was Elliott Oswald's lap bitch. "She certainly found the right boot to lick." Gemma snorted at she looked around the lavish lobby.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked. Gemma stopped on her way past the check in desk.

"I'm looking for Ari Jackson."

"Is she expecting you?"

"Probably not." Gemma said.

"Please have a seat. I'll see if I can reach her before she heads to the stables." The woman said as she picked up the phone. She looked at Gemma when she just stood there - hovering over her. She gestured to the comfortable looking arm chairs where Gemma could sit but she still didn't budge. The mousy receptionist just looked down after she dialed. "There's a woman here to see you… main building… okay." She hung up and smiled. "She'll be up in a moment." Gemma just lifted her eyebrows a bit. "Can I get you a water while you wait?"

"You got bourbon?" Gemma asked and the woman gave up on talking to her. Ari came up soon enough and was surprised to see Gemma waiting on her. "You're Ari?"

"Yes." She answered. Suddenly Chibs' infatuation with her made sense. Big ass and nice perky tits aside she looked a lot like Fiona when she was younger - if Fiona had straight hair, grey eyes and an easy life. Chibs definitely liked them a little darker. She didn't look nearly as dangerous as the Irish queen.

"Gemma Morrow. I'm a friend of Chibs." She introduced herself and offered her hand. Ari shook it as realization washed over her features.

"Gemma Morrow… of Teller-Morrow. Where he works." She said as she pulled out her phone. "He warned me that your resident computer guy was good."

"Oh?"

"Explains why the battery has been draining like crazy today." Ari said before she turned it off.

"Clever girl." Gemma said. "If you know that, then you know why I'm here."

"Chibs is a biker. You're the matriarch of bikers - the wife of the charter president. That's important. He hasn't told me all the terms yet."

"I'm just a concerned old lady." Gemma said. "You've had quite the impact on our Chibs. Pretty sure I saw clear polish on his nails the other day. Smoking less, drinking less. Spends less time with the crow eaters."

"Crow eaters - those are biker groupies right?" Ari asked.

"You alright with that? It comes with the club. Sweet butts can be pretty malevolent - you might have to put your foot down if you want him to yourself." Gemma said. Ari just shrugged like she wasn't concerned with that. Chibs spent most of the night with his face between her ass cheeks."He told me you were pretty high up in Oswald Corp."

"I'm Elliott's personal assistant." She said almost automatically. Gemma lifted an eyebrow at the familiar use of his name. She could tell that was just Ari's 'surface' job. Elliott kept her around for more than just her coffee making skills.

"A lot of people make assumptions about the club. They sit up here on ivory hill and see us as a black stain on the town. I know you know better - because you know Chibs. He's a good guy. _Usually_ has good judgement." Gemma said. Ari caught her tone and smirked. "But I'm a little uneasy because we don't know you. It's a close club. We're like family."

"I gathered." Ari nodded.

"You should come by, meet some of the guys. Or at least the one that led me to you."

"I'm sure that will be enlightening." Ari said. Gemma smirked at her slightly irritated tone. It came through the veneer of her 'business face'. Gemma was eager to see how things unfolded.

* * *

"Heads up Chibby - theres a very pretty, very angry looking woman headed your way." Tig said. When Chibs looked up Tig nodded out towards the parking lot. Chibs turned around just as he heard Ari's heels clicking up behind him.

"Hey Ari, what are you doing here?" He leaned in for a kiss and she jerked back and gave him a look like he had done something terrible.

"Thought I'd give you the same surprise I got from your **Queen Bee** this morning. And I thought Stormy's **gelding** was cruel and unusual. She pretty much told me to fuck off. That's a pretty shitty way to break things off with me." Ari fumed.

"What? I'm not trying to break it off with you." Chibs said.

"And who is Juice?"

"One of our members." Chibs answered.

"Is he here?" She asked as she glared at Tig. He put his hands up.

"I'm Tig, doll."

"The dog guy." She noted before she looked over her shoulder at the club house. "I'll find him myself."

"Shite…" Chibs sighed and he took his time following her. Gemma had kicked the wasps nest. Ari was not as harmless as those other clueless socialites that lived in town. They'd clutch their pearls and glare at Gemma and forget about her putting them in their place. He was somewhat glad to see Ari wasn't a push over but if she stormed in the clubhouse guns blazing she might get her head shot off. He got there less than ten seconds after her and found her squealing and hugging Juice rather than yelling at him.

"Oh my God!" She let him go and they smiled at each other. "Clear across the country and I run into you like we're still on the island."

"Arianna Jackson! Not believing how you filled out girl." Juice said and spun her around.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing but a little high school reunion." Juice said.

"P.S. 127." Ari said as they did some sort of 'secret hand shake' that involved them pressing their index fingers together and wiggling the rest of their fingers. "Should've know it was your sloppy hacks from a mile away, **Juan**." She gave Juice a playful shove. "You're the only basement dweller that still uses that battery draining giveaway."

"It still works don't it? And it's free, working with a none existent budget somedays." Juice said. "I can't believe you're _'lamp girl'_. I looked you up and everything - I can't believe I didn't make the connection."

"Well without the braces and corn rows." She flipped her short hair and ended up hitting Chibs in the face with it. A crow eater had done that once and he had nearly snatched her extensions out. "Wait, did you just call me _lamp girl_?"

"Long story." Juice chuckled and nodded at Chibs.

"You two know each other?" Chibs asked hoping to get a straight answer.

"Even longer story."

"And even older history." Juice added.

"Happened a million miles away from here in a concrete jungle." Ari said as she pinched Juice's cheek. "Stop stalking me." She wagged her finger at him.

"I'm sorry about that." Juice apologized. "Won't happen again. Gemma can be…"

"Crazy?" Ari shrugged.

"Protective." Juice corrected her. "But she'll back off once I vouch for you… hopefully."

"Just keep that rabid bitch away from me." Ari snapped. Chibs suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the dorms. Juice went to say something but the look on Chibs' face made him bite his lip. Their relationship wasn't his business. The club came first and Ari was an outsider.

"That 'rapid bitch' is the old lady of our president! And you have barely seen the tip of the iceberg of nasty surprises she's going to pull on you to see if you are ' _good enough'_ to be included here. You wanna be with me you better grow a thicker skin, learn some **respect** and get over it!" He growled at her.

"I'm not the one that showed up and pissed a circle around you - **she** did that. I'm sorry that I'm not complacent like your _sweetie girls_ but if you can't handle the fact I have respect for myself then maybe we should end this before it begins." Chibs was so ready to call her bluff and tell her to get out but he knew he didn't want to. He had already invested too much time in her just to cut ties and go back to dipping into the crow eater pool again.

"Look…" He lowered his voice. "It's been a while since I've done this type of shit. **First** time was the **last** time. I'm trying to treat you better but your disrespect for the club has got to **stop**."

"It's just a—"

"No it's **not**!" He yelled and she flinched away from him. Everyone in the clubhouse looked at them and he shot them a quick glare so they would mind their own business. "This is what **I** do. It's who **I** am. You can't step into this world and demand that it change just for you. I'd never expect your world to change for someone like me. Cause it's not gonna."

"… Fine. But don't treat me like I'm stupid."

"I saw your diploma - I know you're not. You're so smart you're too fucking smart. You're already in my head - dug your little claws deep in there - ain't getting rid of you now." Chibs said. Ari smirked.

"You want me to respect your club you're going to have to teach me more about it. A **lot** more. I know you guys aren't just grease monkeys." She glanced at the wall of mugshots and tried not to laugh when she spotted his. He had to have been twenty when that picture was taken. "And I need to know more about you… clearly."

"There are gonna be some things I can't tell you, love. Some rules I can break for you and some I can't." Chibs sighed as he looked at her. If he could stop wanting her he'd do it but she had become his escape from the chaos that was surrounding the club lately. When he went to her house at night he actually slept. Without booze, without having to keep one eye open and his hand on his glock. She was a good thing and he didn't want to scare her off. He tried to keep her from Gemma's barbs but that di had been cast and now she got a big bitter taste of his world. He was grateful she wasn't running for the hills right now. "Don't expect all the boys to be okay with how diverse you are. Don't get all pissy when we use words like 'chinks' and 'niggers'. Don't expect Gemma to ever see you as anything other than some annoying, half-black, gash." She snorted.

"Same here. I'm a quarter black, by the way."

"Yeah yeah you're a pretty little quadroon." He mutter as he lit a cigarette. "I adore every inch of you and whatever the hell your mixed with."

"Just wait until I introduce you to my friends. Lorraine's terms of endearment will tear out your little black heart. Be prepared to hear the words 'old, scar-face, honky and cracker a lot."

"Okay." He nodded. "Your friend sounds like a cunt, by the way." She smiled and walked into his outstretched arms. He hugged her close to him and nuzzled his face in her dark hair. If she didn't truly want him she wouldn't have agreed to the conditions he laid down. He hummed as she ran her hands up and down his back.

"The things I put up with for good dick." She sighed into his neck.

"I'm worth it." He assured her.

"So what do bikers do when they make it official with their _lady_?"

"Well I give you this." He said as he tried to pull a ring off his finger. When it didn't budge he spit on it - Ari took a step back when the spray barely missed her. He finally got it off with a hard tug and took her hand. Chibs slid it on to her thumb as it was the only digit it could fit without slipping off.

"That's disgusting." She commented as she looked at the saliva slick jewelry on her hand. It was everything in her not to cringe and recoil - why was his spit so thick?

"That's love, darlin'." He kissed her hand before he looked at the large reaper that now adorned her thumb. "Doesn't quite fit in with you does it? I'll get you something… 'nicer'."

"Oh thank God - I thought I'd have to pretend to like this. I prefer platinum but silver is also good." She said quickly. He sucked his teeth at her quick jab. "Now what?"

"We fuck." Chibs grinned wide.

"Is there anything that doesn't end with a party or fucking?" She asked. Chibs looked up like he was trying to think.

"No." He shrugged. "C'mon. There's a bed in the dorm—" She pulled back when he started to lead her down the hall.

"You wanna do it **here**?" Ari asked a glanced at the brothers currently meandering around the clubhouse. They weren't really paying attention but it still felt weird to her. "And aren't you supposed to be at work right now?" Chibs just shrugged again. "If I don't discipline you, you'll think this kind of behavior can fly… You have to abide by my rules too y'know."

"Oh and what rules are those?" He asked.

"You don't get pussy after yelling at me." Ari said and crossed her arms. "And I'm never fucking you in this place - it's a shit hole."

"You'll learn to love it." He said as he grabbed her hand and attempted to lead her down the hall again. She snatched away from him.

"It's so cute you think I'm joking." Ari said before she turned and stared to leave. Chibs was speechless as he watched her strut away. She stopped to say goodbye to Juice and tossed a glare his way during their half-hug.

'That little gash…' Chibs spent the rest of the day dreaming of all the things he was going to do to her that night.

* * *

Unfortunately that night Ari was on a plane to Japan with Elliot. He got her call as soon as he walked through the door of her house. He had to run back outside to hear it over the dogs barking. She sounded so insincere that he wanted to reach through the phone and… and… well he didn't know what he would do to her if he could get his hands on her at the moment. "We'll be in Tokyo on business for about three days. Can you look after the girls for me?"

"Sure." Chibs growled out through his teeth.

"Captains giving me a look about being on the phone. I'll call when we land - bye honey." She said in a sing song tone. Chibs snapped his phone shut and went inside just in time to see Lulu throw up a huge pile of who knows what. Afterwards she snorted and wagged her tail at him.

"Shite."


	3. Chapter 3

"This place is like the exact opposite of Charming. Tall buildings and neon lights everywhere. Their motorcycles sound like leaf blowers by comparison. I bought a pair of panties out of a vending machine." Chibs listened to Ari's description of Tokyo and tried not to hurry her. He wasn't doing anything in particular - trying to get started at the garage but it was almost too early to think. And he was still pissed about how she refused him.

"Sounds like a good way to get herpes."

"They're not **used** panties." She added. "We'll be coming back tomorrow night - well morning your time. How are my girls?"

"Maxine chewed up my boots, my socks, ate the ass out of a pair of my boxers and then bit me when I tried to feed her."

"All in one day?"

"Yeah, she's been busy." Chibs said sarcastically. "Lulu keeps throwing up yellow shit—

"You're feeding her too late." Tig said when he over heard.

"Whoever that was is right." Ari said. "Is that Tig let me talk to him." Chibs handed over the phone before he went about sluggishly making the coffee. She stayed on the phone with Tig for nearly twenty minutes. At one point he was actually chuckling about whatever they were talking about. Chibs just glared at the other man when he cooed over something Ari told him about those mutts that were ruining his week. Tig noticed and toned down his enthusiasm.

"No no I'll go with him. Okay… okay doll - here he is." Tig said before he handed the phone back. Chibs took it and put it to his ear.

"What?"

"You're not a morning person." Ari noted.

"My nuts hurt."

"Aww… are you alone?" She asked.

"No." He answered quickly. "And I'm not in the mood to play."

"I can **put** you in 'the mood'. I can make you have a great day… or you can hang up now, be pissed off and mope about - probably make a very bad decision with one of your 'pass around girls' out of blind anger and pettiness. And when I get back I throw your pert little Scottish ass out of my bed and you will have taken care of my dogs for nothing."

"You're a real cunt—"

"And you fucking love it. Now sequester yourself before I lose my patience. I haven't got all night." Chibs took the phone away from his ear for a moment and glanced around. He had always thought phone sex was obnoxious and the people who did it were pathetic. But here he was thinking of where he could go to jerk off while Ari talked to him.

"Hold on." He said before he made his way to the clubhouse. There was no one in the dorm so he went in and locked the door. He checked the bathroom before he put the phone to his ear again. He was surprised to hear Ari's heavy breathing.

"Oh shit…" She sighed.

"Did you start without me?" He asked.

"Gonna finish without you too. But that's nothing new." She panted. "Now, I hope your hard already cause I really don't have the patience to talk you up." Chibs unlatched his belt and his zipper practically went down by it self as he pulled his cock out. He felt like an imbecile sitting there playing with himself but the more his listened to Ari's moaning the faster he went. He swore he heard a soft buzzing on her end.

"You bought a vibrator? Get that from a vending machine too?"

"The ones here are…oh they're crazy - they light up and pulse along to music… oh shit." She moaned.

"Turn it off." He demanded and she actually obeyed him. "Don't need you killing the nerves in your clit. Put it in, don't turn it on." The little gasp she let out when she did made his balls tense. "In and out - as hard as you can without hurting yourself." He gripped himself tight and set his strokes to the pace of her breathing.

"Oh God… Chibs."

"Louder."

"Ahh!" She screamed and it made his ears ring. "Chibs - shit! I'm really going to cum."

"Damn, how big is that vibrator?"

"Not very but it's… it's got one of those fucking g-spot nubs on it — fuck yes!"

"Getting there darling." He sighed and picked up the pace. He hadn't gotten off on the thought of pussy in a long time but in his head he could see her sprawled out on the bed of some high end hotel in Japan. Fucking herself with some crazy light up dildo while she soaked the sheets beneath her and filled the room with loud moans and lewd words. How she spent the day in her designer clothes, talking business with Elliott and his associates - hiding how desperately horny she was. She knew exactly where she wanted their conversation to go as soon as she called him. "God… damn it…" Chibs groaned when he came. Nothing earth shattered but it was good - it helped to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders. He laid back and rode it out - all tingly as he stretched.

"Chibs!" He heard Ari screaming his name and smirked. She was cumming - probably clawing at the bed beneath her and curling her toes. From how loud she was he figured it must've been a pretty good one. "Mmm…" she purred as she collected herself. "That was nice."

"Oh yeah." He agreed. "When's your flight back?"

"Tuesday… at one, in the private airport." She said as she yawned.

"Okay. Sweet dreams baby. I gotta get to work."

* * *

Ari was bombarded with work when she and Elliott got back state side. Not only was she finalizing the deals he made over seas but she also had to do damage control after Tristan got attacked at Fun Town. And the situation that followed pulled them in different directions. Chibs did see her on TV - giving the standard 'no comment - an investigation is underway' speech to the news crews that thought a little girl getting raped was highly entertaining. Ari's words were calculated and level but he could see it on her face that she wanted to tell them all to go fuck themselves. After they killed the carney Chibs dragged himself back to Ari's out of habit to feed Maxine and Lulu. He came through the door only to find Ari was still awake.

"Hey… you didn't have to wait up for me."

"I didn't. I'm too wired to sleep." She said as she gestured with her wine glass. She upended the bottle into it and sucked her teeth when she discovered it was empty. She stood up and wobbled and he moved to catch her should she take a spill.

"You alright?"

"No." She sobbed. Chibs bit his bottom lip. He had ripped off an emotional bandaid with just two words. "I've known that girl since the day she was born. Now I have to schedule her counseling and STD testing to make sure that disgusting bastard didn't give her anything. Gotta file expense accounts and get her a pregnancy test in a month. And if that creep managed to knock her up I have to tell her - suggest she get an abortion and then schedule that procedure if need be - so no, I am **not** okay. I'm so far from okay that it's lapped me and now I'm behind it again. This isn't working." She gestured with the wine glass again - spilling most of it on Chibs in the process. He took it from her and set it down. "Y'know they're only closing Fun Town for a week. Not even going to bother checking the wrap sheets on the other workers. I wanna burn that fucking place to the ground."

"Why don't you sleep on that idea." Chibs suggested as he tried to pull her closer. She resisted.

"I can't. And could you not…" She squirmed in his grip and he let her go.

"Guess this is a good a time as any to tell you I've gotta leave town for a few days." She looked at him sharply.

"What? Why? Are you in trouble? What did you do!?"

"Nothing!" He said quickly. "I'm not running cause I'm in trouble. This was in the works already before tonight."

"What happened tonight? Tristan was attacked three days ago."

"Nothing." He repeated.

"I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were. It's just… far too much to explain in the three hours before I hit the road." Chibs said. "I'd rather spend that time, laying in bed with you."

"I can't even begin to think about sex."

"Didn't say I wanted a screw." He said. She just stared at him. He could see how tired she was and that his words weren't really registering with her. Their entire relationship was based around sex. She was surprised he didn't just leave when she told him she wasn't in the mood. Chibs led her to her bedroom and took off his boots and his kutte before pulling her down into bed with him. They started out barely touching but as the time for him to go got closer she ended up all the way in his arms. Breathing deeply once she dozed off. Chibs stayed awake listening to her and reveling in the feel of her breath on his neck.

It was nearly impossible to untangle himself from her once it was time to go. As soon as he moved Maxine rushed in to take his place beside her master. Lulu got riled up and he shushed her by tossing her one of his socks. As he put his kutte back on he felt something in his pocket he had forgotten about. He took out the small black velvet box and looked at it for a moment. He leaned over Ari and put it in her hand - Maxine eyed him the entire time, sniffing it once he let go of her hand. He kissed her forehead and looked at the dog.

"Look after her." Maxine just settled in and closed her eyes like she didn't need him to tell her that.

Later that morning Chibs was getting gas just outside of Indian Hills when his phone rang. He recognized the number and smiled as he answered. "Sleep well?"

"Amazingly. Thanks for that." Ari said.

"I take care of you, you take care of me. That's how this works." He said as he put the gas nozzle back in it's holder.

"Yeah, I guess I'm your fiancé now." She said.

"So you like the ring?" Chibs asked. He actually had to talk to Tara to find out what 'normal' girls liked. He couldn't give Ari some old scull ring. He bought what he thought she deserved and as it turned out she deserved a fat, princess cut rock that put his finances far in the red. He wouldn't be able to pay rent for three months but hopefully he'd be moving in with her when he got back.

"It blinded me. Where did you get it? How did you get it?" She asked.

"It's not stolen if that's what you're asking."

"I know you know better than that."

"Does it fit?" He asked as he put on his riding gloves.

"I don't have it on." Ari answered and he could hear the box snap shut over the line.

"Something wrong?"

"We need to talk first." Ari said. "Come back with a clear head."

"Yes ma'am."

"Be careful out there."

Chibs sucked his teeth after he hung up. He was glad she wasn't complacent but he knew that rueful attitude would get both of them in trouble in the future. Any other woman would've woken up to that ring in their hand and said yes right away. Ari wasn't stupid - she was proving that more and more everyday. With her job, her degree and insights it wasn't surprising that diamonds were not very impressive to her. Intellect, actions and truth were what really stuck with her. That's how he'd prove himself to her.

Part of him scoffed at the idea of being good enough for her. Like he was just some turd stuck to her shoe or something. At the end of the day she was just a woman. A very beautiful, smart woman with an amazing rack and nice big ass - a woman that for some reason was attracted to him and put up with his mess - even if she didn't know nearly half of it yet. She wasn't some biker groupie that half the club had gotten into. She wasn't into the criminal under belly so deep she couldn't get out. She had her own life, a legitimate job, connections they could use if needed. She'd be a good old lady. So he told himself that when he got back, he'd listen to what she wanted - tell her what he needed and hopefully he'd slip that ring on her finger and finally get to fuck her again. He hadn't gone this long without sex since puberty.

* * *

"I'm nobodies 'old lady' - that ain't who I am, I never will be that ideal. And by that I'm never going to be your door mat or your servant. I ask you something, you answer me. I think you're lying there will be a problem. And don't hand me that 'it's club business' bullshit. If you want me as your wife, your supporter, your insider—

"I get it." Chibs interrupted. Ari gave him a look. He pulled out a leather book with the reaper seal on the cover and put it down in front of her. "Club rules. You need to study up."

"I just said—"

"I already told you the rest of the boys are not going to humor you on some of these bylaws. It's obey or get out. They won't hesitate to put you in your place." Chibs said. Ari nodded before she reached back and pulled out a book of her own. It was pristine white with a gold leaf crown on the cover.

"Country Club rules."

"Are you serious?"

"As my husband you'll have full access." She shrugged. "They have parties just like any other club. And just like your club I expect you to attend and behave accordingly."

"Okay." He called her bluff.

"Take special note of the dress code before you get too cheeky." She added. "I know wedding rings mean exactly nothing to bikers so here's my rule on extramarital pussy - not in this house, not in this town. If you're in town you're fucking me. You're out of town you use whatever judgement you need to. Wear a damn condom cause if you bring home a baby or a STD I'll snap your dick in half."

"And you?" Chibs asked. "I can't help but notice you're out of town a lot on _business_."

"You tell me what you want I'll obey on this." Ari clarified.

"You wear my ring no on else gets to be inside you but me." Chibs said. She nodded like she agreed.

"Then I guess you better bring your 'A' game to bed."

"We done signing contracts?"

"You're so impatient." She teased as she idly flipped through the Samcro book.

"Put that damn ring on your finger—"

"You put it on." Chibs looked at he for a long beat before he took the ring out of it's velvet box. "Want me to get down on one knee?" he asked sarcastically.

"If you can without hurting yourself." Ari said. Chibs slowly slid out of his chair to the floor. He held up the ring and she smirked as she held out her hand. He slipped the ring on and she admired it.

"Is there anything else?" He asked. When she looked up like she was thinking he suddenly snatched her up. "Ahh!" She yelped when he hauled her over his shoulder and made a B-line to the bedroom. Chibs flipped her on to the bed and kneeled over her - smirking as he slipped his hand under her bathrobe to play with her through her panties.

Ari sighed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed her. Loving how she moaned and bucked against his hand. He tangled his fingers in her hair and smirked when she pressed her tits to his chest. She was right - the ring barely meant anything. Chibs wanted her to know this wasn't just fucking anymore – when she went to turn over he pressed her on to her back and shook his head. No more mindlessly humping her from behind… not unless she wanted to. He pulled her bathrobe apart and buried his face in her cleavage.

Chibs had a hell of a time getting her bra hooks undone - double 'D' bras had like three hooks in the back. Once he got it out the way he tossed it aside and dove into her breasts. Licking and sucking her nipples until she was grinding against him. He hopped up and pulled his wife beater off and stepped out of his pants. He grabbed her panties and she lifted her hips so he could slid them down and off her legs. Her eyes went a little wide and he realized she had never seen him completely nude before. He had a lot of tattoos and a belly that looked better behind black clothes. And many, many scars. Ari pulled him down on top of her – spreading her legs and hiking her knees up so they were lined up. He was hard and ready and she was wet and so very inviting. They pretty much ordered condoms by the crate full at the club but they had their testing and it was euphoric to slide in – skin on skin was Earth shattering. Nothing else would ever compare or be good enough after this.

"Aww Christ…" He moaned and buried his face in her neck. She hooked her arms under his and pulled him closer.

"Chibs…"

"Call me Fillip, baby."

"Okay Fillip-baby." Ari nipped at his neck and he chuckled.

"Don't make me laugh… I'll lose my woody and then we'll both be pissed."

"I've still got batteries." She gasped when he pressed into her particularly hard.

"Ahh… vibrator can't do that can it?" He asked and did it again.

"Fuck!"

"Right there?" He moved faster but not quite as deep and she dug her nails into his back. God he loved that – she bit his neck too and he just went faster. She yelped when he rolled them over. Chibs put his hands on her hips and helped her get comfortable on top of him. She smiled and ran her hands up his chest.

"Want me to ride you?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." He moaned and watched as she leaned down. The tips of her bangs tickling his forehead as they kissed.

"I don't wanna hurt you." She teased and bit his bottom lip. If nothing else she knew just what to say to make him ravenous. He wanted to see her tits bounce and he got his wish as she leaned back. She started out so slow. He kneaded his fingers into her thighs and curled his toes. He thrust upward and she tossed her head back. "Fillip…" she gasped so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

Ari finally sped up her pace. Lifting up and letting gravity take her back down. Chibs could tell she was close from the way she raked her nails down his chest. He hissed – he was sure she broke skin that time. He reached up and cupped her breasts. "C'mon… I want you to cream all over my cock, darlin."

"Ah-! Shit! Ah God!" She screamed when she came. Her arms went a little wobbly and she eased over on top of him. He held her to him and continued to thrust up into her tightening pussy. "Fillip…"

"Yeah… yeah I'm there." He pulled out and came all over his own thigh. "Ari—mmph…" He wrapped his arms around her back and opened his mouth when she kissed him. She slid her tongue against his and moaned. He smirked as she pulled away. Despite her initial attitude she looked awfully pleased with where they ended up. She blinked slowly as she rubbed her nose against his. She kissed the slight hump on the bridge and they both chuckled at how disgustingly cuddly they were being.

"There… now it's official." He sighed as he put his head back - exhausted

"Holy shit." She gasped and looked at the ring. She had seen it before but now it was really there - really 'official' like he said. They'd still have to sign a marriage license but that could wait until after they had sex a few more times. "You don't think this is kind of fast? We just met four months ago. I don't even know your middle name—"

"Life is fast." Chibs interrupted her when he felt like she was going to rattle off a whole list of things that would make them doubt their decisions. He absently smoothed her hair back from her face. His mind wandered back to how quickly he fell for Fiona. How old Kerrianne was already. And how over night Jimmy O had stolen them from him – he wound up in America less than twenty-four hours afterwards. "We started in less than an hour. You wanna be mine – I don't wanna wait." She just leaned down and kissed him.

"Y'know this 'honeymoon' phase will wear off. You'll probably regret this in a few weeks." Ari said.

"If it happens…" He trailed off. She smiled. "Keep fucking me like that - I don't think I'll ever regret it."

"No pressure." She said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Ari was more than Oswald's 'pretty assistant'. She was his right hand woman - she basically found ways to get the upper hand against his business partners. Her shrink degree gave her an insight into their heads and her looks and charm gave her a chance to get her claws on their hearts. She spoke several languages, knew a plethora of things about their corporations and even dug up dirty secrets and deals that might work in Elliott's favor. And for her expertise he paid her six figures a year - to 'play' an assistant and be a corporate assassin.

She was more than just his personal and business guard dog. She told Chibs that her father and Elliott went to college together. When her father died Elliott put her through college and she used her degree to make them both a little richer. When Chibs told Clay what she did for a living he could already see the wheels turning in his head – trying to figure out a way to exploit her connections. But he knew if Clay did use her for something she'd automatically know too much and eventually she'd have to be dealt with. Or he'd task Chibs with keeping her under thumb. Ari just wasn't that kind of woman. She respected his role in the club because she wanted to be with him but if he ever tried to impose some bullshit on her she'd be able to see right through it and that would just lead to more trouble.

Chibs was whipped already and he knew it. Everyone knew it and they teased him about it. He didn't hide who he was from Ari but damn he'd do anything for her. Gemma was particularly disapproving of how fast they moved. She even said that she felt as though they got married behind her back. There had been no time for Gemma to indoctrinate Ari. Test her, get a solid grasp of her personal life and her connections to see if she was a good fit. Find a way to control her place within the club. But Ari had her own life, she wasn't getting in deep like Tara or the other old ladies.

"Did you get engaged?" Tristan asked. The sunlight had caught the ring on Ari's finger and got in her eyes. Ari jumped a little - Tristan had barely spoken over the past month. Elliott put Ari in charge of Tristan's counseling after her attack and their sessions were often hour long awkward silences. With them out of town Tristan was staying at Ari's for the next two weeks. She expected the teen to be absolutely sick of her by the end of it.

"Yeah, actually we've already sighed the papers so I got married too." Ari answered. "If you still wanna be my maid of honor I can start planning a ceremony."

"Sure." Tristan said and shrugged. "You have sex with him right?" Ari nearly fell out of her chair when Tristan asked that.

"Yes." She answered truthfully. Her mind buzzing with thoughts of Chibs - thoughts that shouldn't be playing through her minds eye while sitting in front of this girl.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." Ari's heart sank when she asked that. "Chibs would never hurt me like that."

"Then why?" She took a deep breath. "Why did that man do that to me?"

"Because he's the worst kind of person. Barely even classified as the same species as you. He saw how much fun you were having, how beautiful you were and decided to ruin that out of jealousy and a sick predilection for girls your age. I hope you know you didn't do anything wrong."

"I do."

"Are you still in a lot of pain?" Ari asked. It had nearly been three months. All of her tests were coming back negative. If she was in pain she might need more tests.

"No… not really. I mean everything— down there— is fine." Tristan said as she fidgeted in her seat. "Must be psychosomatic or something."

"I taught you that word." Ari said and smiled at her. "Yes, once physical trauma has healed a lot of people still have trouble getting their mind around it. You have to learn to trust people again."

"How do I do that?" She asked.

"You can start by trusting me." Ari answered and offered her a warm smile.

"Okay… how do I do that?"

"Talk to me. Ask me anything you want to know and I'll answer." Tristan sat there like she was trying to think of something.

"Who did you get married to? That police officer with the big lips?" She asked.

"David? No. No." Ari said and gave her a look. "You really think an uptight guy like that is my type." Tristan shrugged. "No, his name is Philip. He's a mechanic."

"You married someone from that gang!?" Tristan asked in disbelief. Even she knew there was only one repair shop in town and if he worked at Teller-Morrow it meant he was part of the club or closely affiliated to them.

"It's a club, Tristan. And yes, he's part of the Sons of Anarchy."

"Which one? The cute one with the mohawk or that tall one with the blond hair?" Tristan asked. Ari was elated to see her interest in boys wasn't shattered by her attack. But she was surprised Tristan found Juice and Jax attractive. They were hardly the type of boys that went to her private school.

"Um no, neither. He's the one with the scars on his cheeks." Ari said before she pulled up a picture of him on her phone to show to Tristan.

"He's old." It popped out her mouth before she could think not to say it.

"Prematurely gray." Ari corrected her. "Your father is gray and Chibs is over ten years younger than him."

"I guess he's cute in a rocker-grandpa kind of way." Tristan added before she handed the phone back.

"The term is silver fox. And I'll let him know you approve - he'll be thrilled."

"What's it like… you know you love him right - what's it like?"

"Terrifying." Ari answered truthfully. "We're from two very different worlds. Every day I worry that he'll spot one of those biker groupies and decide he'd rather have some pierced up chick than me. Sometimes I don't understand him. I know he doesn't understand anything about me. It's scary but incredible. I feel like I'll never stop learning great things about him." Tristan smiled and Ari knew that on some level she understood. "Now, it's four o'clock - do you want to go to the movies first or dinner?"

"… What's playing?"

* * *

Things got a little tricky when Chibs started coming home with blood on his clothes and recently fired guns in his pockets. Maxine ratted on him as soon as he walked through the door with a firearm - he started leaving his glock in the garage but he felt naked walking around her house without it. Ari didn't bagger him about his activities right away - when she eventually asked it was cathartic to tell her about his dirty deeds. He know the information was dangerous but she knew that. Her training as a shrink prepared her for the worse and she found a place to put it away so it didn't eat at her every second of the day. Things got harder when Stahl started digging into the club. It wasn't hard to see the women that didn't fit in and Ari got snatched up the second she was by herself.

"He's calling you again. That's the fifth time in thirty minutes." Stahl said as she looked at Ari's cellphone. It just kept buzzing in her hand until the call went to voicemail. "That's a lot of concern. Mind if I take a look in here?" She asked but she didn't wait for a response before she unlocked Ari's phone. "Aww cute doggies." Ari rolled her eyes - her background picture was of Maxine and Lulu cuddling together. "See those guys all use disposable phones - barely enough space for pictures or data minutes to save videos. But you've got a needy boss who showers you with expensive smart phones… I know I can't resist taking selfies with these things either."

Stahl pulled up a picture before she let Ari see it. She glanced at the photo she had taken of herself and Chibs. There were maybe fifty other ones similar to it in her phone. Along with close to a hundred pictures of him, his bike, her on his bike, him sleeping buck naked in her bed and so on. Stahl made a face like she didn't get the attraction. "All those hot young guys up at the country club and you pick him. You wanna tell me again how you're not involved in the club. Cause this picture of him kissing your tight little cheeks begs to differ." The phone chimed and Stahl snatched it up before Ari could see the message. "A voicemail… let's listen."

"…Oi, Ari-baby. It's me. Your Cayenne just got towed to impound by Half-sac and Tig. I guess if you're hurt in the hospital you can't call me back. Shite… Hey Jackie Boy I'm going to St. Thomas—"

"He sounds really concerned."

"You're hoping he'll do something reckless cause he thinks I'm in trouble." Ari said. "He'll recruit Juice to help look for me cause I know him too. Someone will spot me here, word will get back to him that I'm talking to the feds and the club will kill me to keep me quiet. That your plan?"

"Pretty close. I am curious what kind of brutality that big diamond gets you." Stahl said as she tapped Ari's finger. "Wonder what secrets you'll spill to stay out of jail - no Loubuitton pumps in Stockton. Think he'll actually kill to find you? Your pussy must be made of candy and scotch to get him to flip out like that."

"Actually my pussy is made of rainbows and bourbon. Can I go now?" Ari asked impatiently.

"You think you know your little Scottie so well don't you?" Stahl asked. "You probably know how he likes his coffee - how much hair is on his balls. But I think it'd be best to let you know just who he really is." She dropped a brown folder in the table and opened it. "He was a medic in the British army until they found out his connection to the True IRA. For civilians like you the IRA is a big bad Irish gang that deals in illegal guns and murder for fun. His wife is still affiliated with them and is third generation mean Irish bitch."

"His what?" Ari asked. "You mean his ex-wife."

"No sweetie. There's no divorce papers, they're still hitched. Although his daughter is being raised by—

"Daughter?"

"Oh yes." Stahl turned a few pages until she got to a large picture of a girl. "Only child. About fourteen years old now. She has his eyes don't you think?"

"His wife - Mrs. Fiona Larkin-Telford." Stahl said as she turned a few more pages. "So add bigamy to his list of crimes." She tossed down a copy of their marriage certificate - Ari scoffed at it. They had made it official so she'd get to claim a husband on her taxes for a bigger refund - he'd be added to her insurance and just incase anything happened they'd be able to make final decisions for each other without a hassle.

"He did that so anything he told me would be protected." She said more to herself than to Stahl.

"Despite the broken law about the marriage we can't make you rat on your hubby. We'd have to wake up a judge to get it annulled." Stahl said before she closed the folder and slid it closer to Ari. "That's yours to keep." She put Ari's cellphone on top. "I put my number in there for you. You're free to go."

* * *

Chibs hushed the dogs when he came in the door. They were excited to see him. Ari hadn't been admitted to the hospital, she wasn't in the morgue, he even went so far as to call Elliott and the last time he saw her was at the end of the workday five hours ago. He instinctively went to her house to check on the dogs and crash for a few hours. When he walked in he noticed the distinctive smell of weed lingering in the air and looked around. "Ari?"

"In here." Max and Lulu ran to the kitchen when she called back to him. Chibs ran in there and took in her appearance. She didn't look beat up or under duress. The blunt was stubbed out in the ashtray in front of her.

"Since when do you smoke?" He asked.

"I had a shit day."

"Baby what happened?" He asked as he sat in front of her. He noticed the folder on the table and opened it when she eyed it as well. He skimmed a few things, taking notice of the pictures of Fiona and Kerrianne and the very detailed chain of command of the IRA and his connection to it. "Where'd you get this?"

"ATF agent named June Stahl." She answered. "I'm not gonna insult us both by asking if any of what's in there is true. We both know it is and if you lied to me that would only make things worse. I'm also not going to ask you why you kept this from me, why you never mentioned you had a daughter or the danger she's in. Or that the danger is your own wife… your **other** wife. Although I guess technically I'm _you're other wife_."

"There wasn't exactly time to get a divorce or decide on custody." He said - not entirely sure why he was suddenly angry with her. He was angry with himself and he just didn't know how to deal with that right now.

"You really don't understand the danger you've put me in. Never mind the inevitable audit I'm going to get from the IRS when they do a background check on you and find out you've got another wife and suspect I'm trying to cheat on my taxes and commit insurance fraud. That's just the clouds in this little shit storm. The real problem is your first wife - she's one nasty bitch if her wrap sheet is any indication."

"You watch your mouth. She's still the mother of my child—"

"And the lover of a gun running psychopath that's raising your precious baby. I don't want that coming to my doorstep!" Ari said. "I had no idea what a spineless shit you were. You let him get away with stealing your family. You cower at the very thought of telling me about them. You and Gemma are always telling me how to be a good wife but it's a two way street. You've got to be a good husband. Otherwise this means nothing." She held up her hand and took off her ring. Chibs was surprised when she put it in her pocket rather than give it back. "You don't get to claim me as yours until you prove you're good enough. Until you do that you can sleep on the couch. I'd send you to the clubhouse but you'd probably just bury yourself in booze and whores."

"Yes ma'am." He said. Ari's steady cool headedness was far more scathing than anything she could ever scream at him. It was the calm tone, the lack of eye contact the lack of emotion in her voice that stung him the most. He could deal with a furious woman - at least if she was angry at him it still meant she felt something. But her indifference was truly hurtful. She felt nothing for him right now and it made him feel like shit. The club demanded to know everything about her. But she was getting nothing in return. It was going to take more than a drunken night of sex, a broken lamp and a ring to make this right.

* * *

"Geez man I'm sorry." Tig said. "Do you miss your balls at all or do you hold out hope that she's taking good care of them?"

"Shut it." Chibs sneered at him. Ari had been freezing him out for a week and every second of it he was dying a little inside. It wasn't just the sex. It was the way she looked at him, played with his hair, and whispered things to him. He missed their bond, simple contact that showed she cared, their inside jokes, watching tv together, making plans to meet up for dinner. He didn't care if that made him a pussy - she was worth it.

"Clay is gonna need us back soon." Tig pointed out.

"I just wanna make sure she makes it to her car okay." Chibs said and nodded at the door to the office building when it opened. They both perked up when Hale came out in full uniform. He held the door open and Ari ducked under his arm to get out. He was smiling at her which looked odd on him. Chibs suddenly got the urge to knock his teeth in and was across the street before Tig could stop him.

"Ari." He said to get their attention. Hale instinctively reached for his gun and so did Chibs.

"Chibs? What are you doing here?" She asked. The way she looked at him - like she didn't know him - made it feel like someone had grabbed his stomach and twisted.

"You were snatched up the other day and I didn't know what happened to you. Just making sure you get to your car okay."

"She wasn't snatched - the ATF brought her in for questioning. She had the opportunity to call you, she just didn't." Hale said. Chibs glared at him - god damn he was so smug.

"Down boys." Ari interrupted. "Chibs, I knew you were busy so I called David to help me when I work late. And Stahl never gave me the opportunity to call anyone, just so you know. I do have some concerns for my safety - I'm probably just being paranoid but…" Chibs' eye twitched at the familiar use of Hale's first name. She didn't even say 'officer'.

"No, the streets are a little more sketchy lately." Hale said as he glared at Chibs. That was the expression he was used to on the cop's face. "I'll patrol by your house later—"

"Won't be necessary - I'll be home by then." Chibs interrupted. "Just lock the doors, keep the girls close."

"Okay." Ari said. He wanted to move to kiss her but it would only be an obvious territorial move in front of Hale. That thought made him want to do it even more, especially since Hale was looking at him disapprovingly. He knew the second he walked away the little boy scout would be bad mouthing him to Ari - questioning why such an upstanding citizen would be associating with the likes of him. After a moment Hale offered her his arm and she smiled a little as she took it.

Chibs let them go despite his better judgement. He doubted he had to worry about Hale stealing Ari. Sure he was young, handsome in his own way with those sterling blue eyes but Ari would chew him up and spit him out. The man probably couldn't find a g-spot if he had a map to it. He'd probably cum in his little pleated pants at the thought of being with her. They weren't in the same league. She was too much for Hale - hell she was almost too much for Chibs.

"Have you tried rimming her?" Tig asked once he made it back across the street. Chibs looked at him for a moment, waiting for him to elaborate. "Used to work like a charm on my old lady. She'd be pissed, I'd catch her in the shower. I'm not sure why but shoving my tongue up her ass always made her forgive me."

"Thanks for that."

* * *

A/N: Tig's advice is always priceless, isn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

Donna's death was major news in Charming. An innocent mother of two gunned down by black gangsters. It shattered the serene night and caused an odd uneasy mood across the entire county. The club was riled up. The regular citizens were tense - they didn't know what was happening or what was going to happen and it made them lash out at anyone they could to make themselves feel better. Chibs could feel people glaring at him as he walked around the grocery store with Ari. After what happened to Donna he wasn't about to let her out of his sight while she wasn't at work. And he didn't trust any of the new prospects to watch her. They were all too squirrelly - if something went down they'd bolt on her.

"Crap, I forgot coffee mate." Ari said.

"I got it." Chibs said before she could move to step away from the cart. She had just put her ring back on at the funeral - even someone as analytical as Ari could see that life was too short to stay angry. Even about the things he had kept from her. The club was hurting which meant he was hurting. And she'd be there for him. Chibs patted her hand before he jogged off to retrieve her precious coffee mate.

"How can you support this kind of shit?" Ari was unaware that the woman behind her in line was even talking to her until she gave her a slight shove. "Hey! I'm talking to you."

"Excuse you." Ari said and brushed off her shirt where the woman had touched. "My life is **my** business. I don't have to answer to you. I don't gripe about your support of 'Honey Boo-Boo' and the damage her influence does to the world."

"You'll answer to God when that nigger gang comes for you next!"

"Whoa." Chibs said as he walked back up. The woman turned around and looked at him completely terrified. "Baby, they had two-for-one on 'the mate'." He held up the two bottles and Ari smirked as she took them from him. He then turned around and leaned on the woman's cart. "Did you just say the word 'nigger' to my half-black wife?" He asked.

"I—"

"Cause see as fellow caucasians I feel like that's a word we shouldn't even be using. Especially towards my Ari - who is clearly a Goddess living amongst slobs like **you** and me."

"You don't scare me." She spat. She jumped out of her skin when he sneezed and suddenly shook her cart.

"Excuse me." Chibs sniffled. "I'm allergic to **horse** **shite**." He smiled when Ari handed him their grocery bags. "See you around, _neighbor_." Ari chuckled and led him out the store.

"Why do you even bother talking to people like her?"

"You may be on the upper-crust of this town but as far as middle-class-Mary goes I'm actually on the rung below her." Chibs said as he put the stuff in the back of her Cayenne.

"Not for long. I'm working with Clay of getting the club a better public image."

"That statement made my balls twist." Chibs said. "Now is not the time to get closer—"

"Don't worry. I'll be spending as little time with him as possible. And so will you."

"Shoot me."

"Too soon to joke about that." Ari chided him and he gave her an apologetic nod. "You'll love the Country Club. Lots of free food. Jacuzzis. Clay said I could have you for as long as I want."

"You actually sound happy about that."

"I sort of am."

"I feel so loved. Come now - give us a kiss." Chibs said and puckered up. He was surprised when Ari actually leaned over and kissed him. Her mood towards him had been running tepid to ice cold since she decided to work things out with him. She leaned back and started the car.

"Let's go home and work on your etiquette."

* * *

Chibs felt very out of place at the North Charming Country Club. He was practically naked without his kutte and gun. The only representation of the MC was small blue reaper pin that Ari had custom made for him - it was on the right side of his shirt where most people had company logos or family crests. They were all dressed so… lame. All bright pastel colors and khakis. He liked the idea of being a black stain in their perfect little sea of white. Every time someone gave him a sideways glance he had to remind himself that he was doing it for Ari. He had gotten new boots, trimmed his facial hair, left his bike and kutte at home all for Ari's wet, tight pussy.

"Whipped?" Chibs glared at the guy on the other side of the table when he said that.

"What?"

"Whipped cream on your crepe?" He asked and held up a bowl of cream that he was literally whipping with a whisk.

"Yeah, whatever." Chibs said. He just wanted to eat the damn thing to have something to do other than talk to people. The guy flung some on and Chibs took the plate. He looked around at the other men - if they could be called that. He wondered what he could possibly have in common with them. They all probably finished high school - none of them ever held a gun in their salt-scrubbed hands. They probably didn't know what burning flesh smelt like. They all paid their taxes and worried about where their kids went to school and what new shows were coming on Wednesday night. The last time he recalled the day of the week was Wednesday was when they threatened the poor girl who witnessed Bobby killing Brenan Hefner.

Chibs took out his phone to check the date and to see if the club needed him. Something, anything to get him out of this perfect hell. Chibs felt nervous eating in the shirt Ari had bought for him. With a label like Dolce and Gabbana on the back of his neck he knew the damn thing cost more than a car payment. Despite the fact it looked just like every other black button-down he had. He kept checking on his wallet too. Without his chain dangling around his hip he wasn't sure it was still there. He doubted these blue bloods wanted the ten bucks he had until next Friday or the one baby picture he had of Kerrianne. "Hey there he is." He sighed when he heard Ari. She had disappeared to say hello to someone nearly twenty minutes ago. "Hey there hubby. Eating the club out of business." She patted his stomach and he chuckled. A joke about 'eating pussy' springing to mind before he could stop it.

"I'd rather be eating—"

"This is the mayor and his wife." She introduced him before he could finish.

"I'm only the Mayor for a few more months." He said. "Glad to make this my final term - this town is changing in a way I can't understand anymore."

"Oh?" Chibs lifted his brow at the subtle jab.

"Yeah. The office needs new blood."

"Like say… my boss." Ari said. He made a face like he could see through her suggestion.

"He's a little close to that gang—"

"It's a club." Chibs interrupted. "Same as this one but I gotta say our crepe station is actually a bucket of Coors." The mayor seemed to notice his gruff appearance and the blue reaper on his shirt.

"Oh my, that's some accent." His wife piped up. "Umm…"

"Fillip. Friends call me 'Chibs'. Wifey calls me 'Oh Baby'." He said as he took her hand and kissed the back. She chuckled - charmed by his brogue and deep brown eyes.

"Yes, our club holds monthly charity drives and supports college grants."

"We're a little on the small side." Chibs shrugged. "We volunteer when we can - do gratis mechanical work for special needs buses and shi— stuff."

"Seems like theres been a lot of ruckus happening around you lately. Gun violence is up."

"The lax guns laws can't be our fault can it?" Chibs asked. "The guy at the seven eleven shot someone last week - he's not affiliated with us."

"True." The mayor said. He seemed impressed with Chibs but he was still looking down his nose at him.

"My goodness that is a lovely ring." His wife said as she took Ari's hand to admire it. She had clearly gotten used to easing the tension her husband caused. "How long have you been married?"

"Two months." Ari answered and smiled when Chibs put his arm around her.

"Had to rob like three banks to afford it." Chibs said. They both looked at him until he winked. They laughed awkwardly at his joke. "Just kidding - I'm just really good at the claw machine." They really laughed at that.

"Tell Elliott to give me a call." The mayor said as he began to lead his wife away. Ari smiled until they were gone.

"You did really well." She said to Chibs.

"Good enough to be rewarded?" He asked. Ari pulled out from under his arm. She also took his crepe and took a bite of it.

"Depends on what you want." She shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something when a few party goers came too close to them. Chibs leaned in so he could whisper.

"I was thinking maybe taking the cream from that and spreading it all over your ass so I can eat you until you cum all over this ridiculously expensive shirt. So for the rest of the party I smell like your pussy. And every time one of these snooty bastards get a whiff they pop a boner in their dockers." He leaned back when she didn't say anything. Her cheeks were all rosy and she looked like she was trying not to pull down her panties right then and there. "Oy darlin' - you look all flushed are you okay?" He asked louder than he had to. He was making sure everyone saw she was indeed all red in the face. "Do you need to sit down?"

"Yes, I'm feeling a little faint. Come on let's go inside." She said. She took his arm and pretended to wobble. He let her lead the way to a private, one person bathroom. As soon as the door closed he spun her around and pressed her against it.

"Don't move." He growled before he dropped to his knees behind her. He pushed her sundress up and sucked his teeth when he saw her panties. "Why do you wear these?"

"Cause I'm not a whore." She reminded him. He nodded in agreement before he pulled them down. She pulled one leg out and he spread her open. "Chibs—AH!" She gasped when he shoved his tongue into her. Pressing his face in close and laving at her inner walls. Felt like it had been forever since he touched her and tasted her. Her scent flooded his senses and he moaned over how hard it made him. "Shit!" She cursed quietly. "Shit I can't stand it. Get up."

"Wha?" He pulled back for a second to lick his fingers.

"No, don't finger me. I want you. I want you inside me. Now! Get up!" She demanded. Chibs didn't have to be told a third time. He was up on his feet so fast it made him dizzy. There wasn't a lot of blood going to his head. He couldn't get his dick out fast enough. Ari kept bucking her ass back into him. Chibs held her still and slid in until he was balls deep. Her body tensed and he grunted.

"Shite. Don't snap it off." He growled. He rubbed over her buttocks, trying to get her to relax so he could move. "Christ, are you cummin' already?"

"No." She said. The quiver in her voice telling him she was lying. He could feel her pussy convulsing.

"Oh… keep that up." He pulled back and bucked into her as hard as he could. She was trying her hardest to be quiet but he knew he was hitting her spot. He was enjoying the view - her ass jiggling as his hips slapped into her cheeks. He spread her open to get a look at his cock disappearing into her. He bit his bottom lip as he glanced at her asshole - Tig's advice coming to mind and making him slow down for a second. He worked his tongue around his mouth until he had a generous amount of spit. He let it drip down and hit the 'bullseye'.

"Chibs!" She looked over her shoulder at him when he smeared his saliva over her hole with his thumb. Ari yelped when he eased it into her tight ring of muscle. When he felt her resisting he thrust into her nice and deep and he thumb slipped in the rest of the way. "Ah! Don't-" she pleaded. He could feel her wobbling - she was close again.

"You're so tight... so fucking tight."

"Chibs… Filip oh my God!" She moaned. He leaned over and kissed her neck until she turned her head and kissed him.

"Shite… my sweet girl. Y'know how hot you make me."

"Tell me." She moaned. "Say it."

"I love you." He growled. "Aw fuck - I love you!" Ari gasped and he felt her squeezing him again. "Christ!" He couldn't hold back and he froze as he came. For a moment he was lost in the feel of it - moments later he realized what he was doing and pulled out. Shooting the rest of his load on the marble floor. She jumped when he pulled his thumb out of her ass. "Oh damn, you may have gotten a few swimmers there but **that** was fucking amazing."

"Mmhmm." Ari hummed and looked over her shoulder as he spread her open again.

"God damn that's hot." He whistled as he watched his cum slowly ebb out of her. He bent down and had her step out the other side of her panties before he pocketed them.

"Mm… might need those." She said.

"Nah, your dress is long." He waved it off as he tucked his cock back in his pants and zipped up. "No one will notice you're dripping." She flipped him the finger and he returned one of his own.

"You son of…"

"Don't hate that I'm winning your little games." He said. "You try to control me with your snug little snatch. Make me practically beg for it. You're miffed you couldn't control yourself. And I one upped you by making you cum… twice. Don't underestimate me, baby girl."

"Or else what? You'll spank me?"

"I'll bend you over in front of your buddy the mayor." He whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Your lipstick is a little smeared." When he reached to try and straighten it with his thumb she snapped her teeth at him. It made them both chuckle.

* * *

Ari wasn't sure she wanted to attend an MC party. Chibs warned her it would get rowdy but this was his world. He had behaved so well at her club the very least she could do was give his club a try. Plus she grew up in Queens - a bunch of drunk mechanics wasn't anything she couldn't handle. So Ari put on a low cut top, some skinny jeans and headed to TM. It seemed like everyone was already drunk by the time she got there. The music was loud and it seemed like everyone was screaming - even though they all had smiles on their faces.

"Ari!" She turned around when she heard Juice. He pulled himself away from a particularly busty girl to run to her. She didn't look happy about it. Ari nearly fell over when Juice put all his weight behind his hug.

"Juan!" She gasped and jumped back a little. She glanced down at his boner and he chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh sorry - that's not for you." He assured her. "And don't tell Chibs I poked you with it."

"No worries there." She assured him. "This takes me back. You still party the same."

"Totally!" He practically screamed. "You wanna drink - think we still got some top shelf shit." He put his arm around her and wobbled a little as he led her inside. He nearly fell over the bar as he reached for some beers. She got one from him and looked around as she took a few sips. She suddenly felt very out of place in her studded flats and jeans. Her bra straps and thong weren't showing. She didn't have a weave or a pompadour. She was certain she was the only woman there with a college degree and a career that didn't involve taking her clothes off. Even in their inebriated states the other women and men noticed 'the outsider' in their midst. She finished one beer and got started on another.

'What could I possibly have in common with anyone here?' She thought before she caught sight of Juice. She had grown up with him and they were miles apart here. She couldn't look too close at the dark corners of the clubhouse - she'd notice something scandalous that would make her run for the hills. 'Why am I here?' She began to question everything between her and Chibs. If she couldn't stomach one night of his world what hope did she have for the rest of their lives?

"There she is!" She jumped when Chibs' voice was suddenly booming over the music. She knew how loud he could get but damn. Everyone noticed him and cheered his arrival. "Raise your bottles and bow your heads gents - you're in the presence of my new old lady!" he announced. The room erupted and he ran to scoop Ari up in his arms. "I promise I won't call you that again." He whispered before he kissed her. He only pulled away when Bobby and Tig joined in their hug.

"Damn man - you had me worried there for a minute. Not getting at the sweet butts and comin' here smelling like fairy dust. Thought you were going queer." Bobby laughed. "But I go away for three weeks and when I come back you're married? Jesus Christ."

"Nah I knew he wasn't gonna let this one get away. Hey doll." Tig said as he put his arm around Ari. "Nice of you to make an honest man outta our Chibby." Ari laughed as he planted a kiss on her temple. "Rub his feet - he loves that." He advised quietly. She gave him a thumbs up and noticed Jax and Chibs parting from a long hug.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Jax said before he glanced at Ari. "Don't think we've formally met Darlin'." He took her hand and kissed it as he looked up at her. Jax flashed a smile and her eye brows went up.

"You must be Jackson."

"Only my mom calls me that - call me Jax, sweetheart." He said as he pulled her a little closer.

"Okay Jax-Sweetheart." She joked.

"Ey - you making moves on my lady?" Chibs asked when he noticed she used 'her joke' on Jax.

"Never." Jax purred before he winked at her.

"Blonds aren't my type." Ari shrugged. She smiled wide - suddenly so glad she came to the party. The club didn't care how educated she was or about her social standing. They accepted her because Chibs loved her. They didn't ask why—

"How in the hell did this happen?" Piney asked. He gave Ari a long look up and down. He was always a little wary of Asian people since 'Nam. The way he was leering at her let them know he was trying to figure out what else she was mixed with. Chibs defused the awkward moment by patting Piney on the back.

"Not so long ago, in some little bar in San Joaquin… there was a pretty little moppet in need of a lamp." Chibs said. "And all I had was a dick - the rest is history." He shrugged. Piney actually chuckled at his story.

"Got the balls to match goin' after her." Piney said before he gave her cheek a pinch. "You're outta his league, gorgeous."

"Don't talk her out of it, boys. Damn inks not even dry on the papers." Chibs said as he put his arm around her. "Last chance to run - here comes the King and Queen." He said in her ear. She noticed Gemma walking over with Clay. His cigar smoke reached her before he did. His presence filled up the room and Gemma added an air of tension. All at once everyone knew she had not 'approved' their marriage. That Ari was not to be trusted until she said so.

"Heard you were spotted at a yuppie party a few weeks ago." Clay said. "She's already making you a better man. Making the club look good in the process with your marriage."

"People love that 'star crossed lovers' crap. The good girl - the bad boy. Coming together to make the town a better place." Gemma said.

"You make it sound like a play." Ari chuckled. "You do know we actually love each other."

"Aye." Chibs agreed.

"Welcome to the family then." Clay said and held his arm out for a hug. Ari allowed herself to be pulled in close. Clay was a huge, intimidating gorilla of a man. But the fear she had for him was dwarfed by what she felt for Gemma. Especially when she leaned into whisper something.

"Hope you brought your bulletproof vest."

Luckily as the party progressed and the booze kept flowing it was easy to forget and have fun. Chibs helped Ari win a game of pool against Opie. He leaned over her back to help her with every shot. Chibs apparently hit them particularly hard just to make her breasts jiggle. Afterwards they ventured outside to the line of bikes to get out of the noise for a minute.

"Which one is yours?" She asked. He almost looked hurt at the question. "Cut me some slack. You put my Cayenne next to a bunch of other ones and you wouldn't be able to tell them apart. I know we've been on like a hundred rides but it's hard to concentrate on details with the vibration and all."

"Maybe I should bend you over the front of my Dyna. Learn her by the feel of your tits on her body."

"Oh I'm allowed to touch your precious bike?" Ari asked.

"Not gonna wash itself." He answered and finally stopped at his. She tried to find details about it that were different from the others. Although it was hard in the dim lot and under the influence as she was. For now she just ran her hands along the handles. "God damn that shouldn't be so hot."

"Wanna go home?" She asked. He grinned at her until something over her head caught his eye. She looked and there was a car pulling into the lot. It was a shiny Benz - it looked out of place. Even more out of place were the men that got out of it.

"Stay behind me." He warned. She saw the change in his demeanor. How tense he was now. Ari slowly followed him to where the rest of the members where talking to the men.

"Stop selling guns to wetbacks and niggers." One said. He looked around the crowd of party goers, taking time to glare at each individual that wasn't white. Juice flipped him off as did a very thick black woman hanging out with Bobby. Happy just stared them down - probably already thinking of terrible things to do with the mans eye sockets. His gaze landed on Ari and he tilted his head back. Chibs took a step forward and she grabbed his arm. Not to hold him back but so he wouldn't step away and leave her standing there alone.

"Ms. Jackson!" Zobelle spotted her and called her out. "So surprised to see you here. Especially after where we met this morning."

'Shit.' She thought. She could almost feel everyones trust in her shatter. "Likewise." She said and put on the phony smile she wore when she first met him. "Mr. Zobelle was in the city planning meeting this morning. He's opening a cigar bar." He handed Clay a small box.

"My best ones."

"I don't believe I know you." Ari addressed the one that glared at her. He seemed disgusted that she was even talking to him.

"That's my associate AJ Weston, Ms. Jackson—"

"It's Telford." Chibs interrupted as he advanced on Weston. "You got a problem with my wife, gray boy?" He looked Chibs up and down.

"No problems." Zobelle answered for him. "Let's go. See you around town, Mrs. Telford." Ari nodded and did everything in her power to not tell him to fuck off. The guy rubbed her the wrong way. And now he had planted the seed of doubt within her new 'family'. She had a feeling even Chibs would have questions for her. When Zobelle and Weston departed Ari felt like going home. Far from the looming shit storm that was brewing with the club and Zobelle. She had a sudden need to be in her house with her dogs where she felt safe. She said a few quick goodbyes and Chibs told her he'd be home soon. She caught a glare from Gemma on her way out. She knew she'd have a lot of questions once everyone was sober.


	6. Chapter 6

Ari was thankful for whatever was distracting Gemma. Ever since the party she seemed off in her own world most days and never confronted her about how close she seemed to be to Zobelle. Chibs tried his best to stay by her side but he had work to do - as did she. He took her to the firing range a few times to get her better acquainted with guns. He gave her a small one to carry in her car but it made her more nervous than the skin heads that seemed to be growing in numbers in town. She decided it was easier to keep Lulu and Maxine with her. Maxine seemed to love her new tour of duty - strutting next to her master with her head held high while Lulu shifted around. Ari put them in the car while she went to run one more errand. When she came back there were two men near her car.

"Excuse me." She said. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed it was Weston and another white supremacist.

"Just admiring your Germans." Weston said. Ari lifted an eyebrow. "The dogs."

"Oh, don't get too close. They bite." She warned.

"Do you remember me? We met the other night." Weston said. "Noticed your husband and the rest of the gang headed out of town."

"The motorcycle club has a blood drive." She said.

"Won't you be lonely in that big house by yourself?"

"Oh no, I'm hosting a slumber party for my bosses daughter. I'll have tons of company." She said. Hopefully the thought of hurting cute little white girls would deter him from her doorstep. The man that was with him looked excited over the thought of a room full of teenage girls. She opened the door to her car and Maxine rushed out with an intimidating snarl. Guarding her master from the two strangers. Weston took a step back - Maxine's teeth scaring him more than any gun could. He knew how loyal a German Shepard could be. How their jaws lock and they didn't let go until they were dead. Maxine would turn him into bloody pulp before he could lay a hand on her.

* * *

Some crow eater had spotted her talking to Weston that afternoon and Ari was soon summoned to the clubhouse by Gemma. Honestly she didn't know why she humored the woman - she just wanted to get the pups home where she felt safe. Even inside the gate of Teller-Morrow she didn't quite feel right. "What's your business with Weston?" Gemma cut straight to the chase. She was agitated - didn't have the patience for her normal bush beating. Ari rolled her eyes a bit at her demanding tone.

"Not that you believe me but I have no business with that creeper. He keeps popping up near me. Keeps trying to 'woo' me but I know what he is. He's trying to lure me into a false sense of security. He'd rather kill me than kiss me. He knows Chibs and the other guys are out of town… I'm a little scared to go home."

"Chibs give you a gun?" Gemma asked and reached in her purse just in case Ari said no.

"Yeah but—"

"Keep it close. Don't worry. I don't think he's dumb enough to attack you at your house - neighborhood watch and all."

"I guess I could ask David to send a patrol down my street." Ari said mostly to herself.

"You're cozy with the cops?" Gemma asked. The club had Unser but Hale was too straight laced for her liking. He couldn't be trusted.

"They come in handy… when I'm trying to avoid a **lynching**." Ari answered. Gemma gave her a look. Her tone indicating Gemma wouldn't understand her problems because the difference in their race.

"Suppose Chibs won't mind as long as you're in one piece when he gets back." Gemma said. "Go on then."

* * *

Surprisingly the rest of the week was quiet. Weston stopped popping up where ever she went. Work was easy and Gemma seemed to believe what she said about Weston. Chibs came back in a great mood - most of which was due to him spending time at Cara Cara once they opened for business. But he didn't come home smelling like cheap pussy and perfume so Ari didn't mind it. Oddly enough watching perfect, plastic pornstars screw all day didn't deter him from wanting to be with her. One particular morning Ari woke to him already awake and watching her intently. His eyes trekking over her face and down her neck before he leaned in and kissed her. "Mm… good morning."

"Aye, it is." He agreed before he leaned back to look at her. "Things with the club are a little shaky but as long as I get to wake up to you…" He slid his hand gently around her neck. Ari alway thought the gesture was odd but she knew when he did it he was testing her trust in him. She wasn't into autoerotic asphyxiation and neither was he. He never tightened his grip - just rested his hand there as he played his index finger over her dry lips. Ari flicked her tongue out to wet them and ended up licking him. Chibs hummed before he stroked down to her breasts. His finger tips strummed over her nipples when they perked up. "Oh, cold in here?"

"Shut up." She chuckled before she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself against him. He pulled back and eased her off.

"What's your hurry?" He asked.

"Don't you have work?"

"All repos today. Don't gotta be in until eleven." Chibs answered as he put one hand on the back of her knee. He hiked it up and ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh. The soft scrape of his short nails made her buck. "That gives me plenty a time to… make up for my absence."

"Oh yeah…" She moaned as he slipped his middle and ring finger inside her. He pressed them upward as he rubbed the heel of his wrist over her clit. Chibs pulled the front of her nightgown down until her breasts were clear of it and latched on to one. Ari ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer as she arched up.

"Hot and wet already…" He breathed in her ear.

"I missed you." She huffed as she angled herself onto her side with her back to him. Chibs pulled his fingers back and stroked himself a few times before he slid into her. He growled as he teased his cock just inside of her. Barely an inch - back and forth until she pressed back and he went deeper.

"Missed you too, Darlin'." He nipped at her neck and licked up to her ear. Ari sighed as she put her hand on the back of his neck. "Now… Let me put this lovin' on you. Send you off to work happy and bow-legged."

"Ah!" She screamed and dug her nails into his neck. He pushed forward - going so deep it was almost painful.

"Oh, think I touched the back there." He grunted and thrust in again. Ari gasped and he watched her toes curl. Her whole body tensed around him. She screamed again when he got into motion. That high pitched, surprised scream that made him notice her that first night in the bar. It was shrill and it made his ears ring but he knew she couldn't help it. He was hitting all the right spots - and apparently some new ones as he dug in deep. He kept a slow pace and she kept arching into it. Mewling his name and digging her nails into what ever part of him she could reach. It was driving him crazy.

"Don't stop." She whined desperately. Despite such a pretty plea Chibs pulled out and turned her on her back. He came down on top of her and she spread her legs around him. She looped her arms under his as he reentered her. He leaned on his elbows and ground in hard. That same slow sweet pace that made her bite her bottom lip. He pried it out with his thumb.

"Let me hear it."

"Filip—Ahh!" He finally picked up the pace. Thrusting in so hard it made her tits bounce and the beads around his neck smack into his chin. He yelped when she made use of his love handles. He loved the way her light eyes looked all glazed over - dreamy and half lid as she gazed at him. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red and swollen from his prickly facial hair. He kissed her, teased his tongue against hers until she pulled him in closer.

"I'm gonna… oh shite - gonna blow the fastest load because of your wet, tight pussy. I fucking love you. Shite… shite…" Chibs rambled on and eventually he wasn't speaking English.

"Filip!" She tensed around him and he howled when he felt a hot splash of fluid on him.

"Damn, did you just squirt on me?"

"Shut up… God, I'm coming. Yes!" Chibs felt her nails break the skin on his back and he growled as he pressed his forehead to hers. He pulled out and slid along her thigh as he came.

"Uhh… sweet mother of Christ…" He groaned as he stroked himself slowly. He eased back down on top of her and she pulled him into a kiss. "That was bloody amazing."

"Yeah it was." Ari sighed and finger combed his hair back from his face. She looked him in the eyes and he smiled.

"Mmm… I really want to lay here on top of you baby but I really gotta piss."

"I'm not into golden showers. Go, you better make it to the toilet." She gave his ass a smack as he got up. She laid back and chuckled when she heard him let out a relieved hoot in the bathroom.

Ari dropped him off to work and they said their goodbyes before she went into the office. Elliott was up at the country club so it was a lax day of minor details and sending dirty texts to Chibs. It always took him a few minutes to reply - she remembered he didn't have a 'querty' on his burner phone. She was about to call it a day around six when David came in looking for her. "I need you to come with me."

"Why?" Ari asked. It was odd to see him frazzled. Angry maybe but he was genuinely worried and that was a first. "David—"

"Chibs was in an accident."

* * *

Ari tried to get through the hospital as fast as she could. She barely saw the signs or heard peopled talking to her. She only stopped when she heard Juice call her name. She went past him to the nurses station. "Chibs - where is…" She took a second and shook her head. "Filip Telford."

"Come with me." Tara said. She gently took her arm and led her into the ICU.

"Is he dead?" She asked. "David wouldn't tell me. Please just—"

"He's alive. He's critical." Tara said. "He hasn't woken up yet."

"What are his chances."

"The doctor isn't sure. I can get him for you. He'll explain everything." Tara offered. Ari just nodded. She jittered when Tara put her hand on her shoulder. "He's right in here." She ushered her into the room and Ari stopped in her tracks in the threshold. Seeing Chibs in the bed, hooked up to all the machines needed to keep him alive. He didn't look like he would wake up even if he wanted to. The room smelt like strong disinfectant and old blood - it made her stomach flip. "Ari—"

"Oh God… I can't do this." She said and bolted. She avoided the guys when they noticed her quick exit. "Jesus!" She gasped when a slender hand caught her in an iron grip.

"Where are you going?" Gemma asked as she spun her around.

"I can't be here."

"The hell you can't."

"Mom." Jax moved to defuse her and she swatted back at him.

"Shut up." She hushed him. Jax put his hands up and backed off. He knew an 'old lady' matter when he saw one. The hospital personnel looked like they wanted to tell them to be quiet but neither of the nurses at the station said anything, they just stared. Gemma grabbed Ari's left hand and held it up to her face. "You see this? That man in there worked overtime for a month straight to pay the tax on this damn thing. All his club earnings went into the actual cost and he took up custom jobs just so he could buy it for you legitimately."

"I know—"

"No, you don't or you wouldn't be running away. Listen I don't care how scared you are – and this is some scary shit. But good old ladies are what make our club strong. I'm tired of holding up ten men on my own, coaching all the wanna-be bitches that get knocked up and end up lost in this world. I can't be everywhere at once. I believed… I believe that you could be a good fit for him. He gets injured a lot – more than any sweater wearing pussy accountant that's for sure. But this is not an everyday occurrence – it can't all be sunshine and bike rides through the country. Some days will be complete shit and on those days is when he needs to know that he gave this ring to the right one and not some pencil pushing gash that abandoned him." Ari just stared at her for a moment. "Now either get your ass in that room or give back this ring."

Ari so wanted to call her bluff. No diamond was worth this much misery. But Chibs was worth everything to her. It infuriated her to no end how fast she had fallen for him. Some nights she tried to stay up and go over everything wrong with being with him but she just ended up thinking about all the things she loved about him. It was like being under some kind of bizarre spell. They had gotten married so fast but in her head it all seemed normal. Ari stared Gemma down before she pulled her hand out of her grip. She took a few steps away from her, looked at the exit and then at the door that led back to Chibs' room. Ari headed back towards the room, albeit very slowly. The doctor met her in the hall and escorted her to the room to explain everything.

"As his next of kin you'll have to sign off on any surgeries we might need to do and the DNR form should something happen."

"No, try everything - do everything to save him." Ari glanced at Chibs but was distracted when the doctor handed her some forms. She paid special attention to the DNR - making sure she checked 'Do Resuscitate'. Once she signed everything the doctor showed her his MRI, told her his chances, what could go wrong and what all the machines did before he was called away to do something else. Ari was frozen by the door once he left. She was almost afraid to move closer - she might trip over a wire and end up killing him. There were some many things beeping and lighting up on the monitor next to the bed. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he groaned in his sleep.

Ari was by his side in a flash - her fear of the machines forgotten when Chibs roused slightly. He didn't open his eyes or move all that much. But Ari grabbed his hand and he seemed to settle down.

* * *

Fiona was trying to process the scene in front of her. It was a little difficult, old coffee only did so much for her jet lag. And she had used the last of her concentration to find what room Filip was in without getting the third degree from some night nurse. But once she got to the room she found that Filip wasn't alone. There was some girl asleep next to him. She had her head resting on his thigh and one hand draped over his shin. The ring on her skinny little finger caught Fiona's attention more than anything. It was a serious diamond - so serious she knew the girls husband would've come to collect her already. Her phone was beside her on the bed and Fiona considered checking it before she noticed her purse was on the counter next to her. She found her wallet easy enough and looked at her I.D. - noticed the platinum and black credit cards and a pass key for a country club. She took the I.D. and put the wallet back.

"Get off my leg you horny mutt." Chibs mumbled in his sleep. As he came to he realized it wasn't Lulu on his thigh. He put his hand on Ari's head and she stirred. "Oh hey baby." He spotted the bedside clock and tried not to move or wake her up. He settled back in to go back to sleep when he noticed someone sitting near the counter. "Fiona?" He asked quietly. He tensed - barely moving but Fiona could see it. Internally he was panicking. He looked around without moving his head. "You alone?"

"Heard what happened. Kerrianne was worried about you." Fiona answered. Chibs scoffed quietly - she barely knew who he was. He could almost see Fiona mentioning that he had been hurt and the girl looking at her mother confused before asking 'who?' He was snapped out of his self loathing when she touched his hand. He barely moved to get away from her - not wanting to shake the rest of his body and wake up Ari.

"Get out." He whispered. Despite his frigid rebuttal she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. She left and he let out a long sigh of relief. His aching head was buzzing with questions. He just wanted to go back to sleep but the pain wouldn't let him. Neither would the worry. If Fiona was in Charming so was Jimmy. And if she saw Ari she was undoubtedly putting two and two together. His heart monitor began making a very loud annoying sound and Ari jerked awake.

"Chibs—"

"I'm fine." He said quickly. "Just a nightmare." He saw that his explanation assuaged her worry and forced a weak smile when she leaned into kiss him. The nurse came in to check him and Ari took a second to look at her phone.

"Oh it's late." She yawned.

"Whose watching the mutts?" Chibs asked.

"Tig volunteered when I decided to stay here." Ari answered. She looked at him for a long beat before she reached out and touched his face. "Must've been some nightmare - you're sweating."

"Could also be a a side affect of the medications." The nurse said. "I'll tell his doctor."

"Thank you." Ari sighed. Chibs watched her as she came and sat down next to him. He lifted his hand and patted the top of her head. She looked at him and smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing. When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"This morning. Yesterday I guess now." She shrugged.

"Don't need you wastin' away." Chibs said. "Go get something to eat. Check on the pups. Get some sleep in that nice bed of yours."

"No, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Call the clubhouse - tell them you're leaving they'll send over Half sack to keep watch until you get back. I'll be fine." He assured her. She gave him a long once over. He knew she could tell something was bugging him. Club stuff, getting blown up, maybe it was just gas. But he wanted to be alone for a few hours and she wasn't about to handcuff herself to him.

"Okay." She agreed and collected her purse. She moved to his side and kissed him. "Ew, I'll bring you a toothbrush and stuff in the morning. Okay." He snorted when she kissed his cheek instead. He knew his breath wasted the best right now. He hadn't been able to brush his teeth on his own for nearly three days - not to mention the small amount of hospital food he ate didn't leave the best taste in his mouth.

"Bring Bourbon." He suggested as she walked out. Once the nurse was done making random noises in the room Chibs put his head back and closed his eyes. He wasn't even aware that he had fallen asleep until another noise woke him up. "Ari?"

"I wasn't aware you had another daughter." Fiona joked. Chibs frowned when he heard her - he didn't look at her though. He glanced at the clock and he had only been asleep for three hours.

"Ari is my **wife**." He corrected her.

"She's a baby." Fiona scoffed. "You were already being discharged from the military when she was learning to walk."

"Did you just come here to tell me shit I already know?" He snapped. Thankfully Gemma and Tara came in the room. Tara wasn't stupid, she could see Chibs was under duress and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"The ICU is family only." She mentioned a random hospital rule to get the woman to leave.

"She is family." Gemma said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm his wife." Fiona said a little indignantly. Chibs shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Tara was at the party the MC threw for him and Ari - Fiona didn't know that. And Tara was reaching to for the phone to call security on her when the door opened. They all watched as Ari came in - carrying a small duffle bag and a tiny potted orchid. She stopped short seeing all the people in Chibs' room.

"Whoa. Party in the ICU." She joked and seemingly ignored the strained vibe in the small space. She did her best not to glare at Fiona. Chibs was impressed by her poker face. She knew exactly who Fiona was and just smiled at her like her presence there wasn't threatening. Gemma also gave her a look - Ari didn't give a damn that any of them were there. "Hi." she chirped before she moved past her to get to Chibs' side. "Hey honey." She set the orchid down on the bedside table with the clock and carefully placed the duffle between his feet on the bed.

"Hey." Chibs greeted her - sounding surprised and jittery. He was sure Ari could feel Fiona's eyes glaring daggers at her.

"So I spoke to your doctor and he said no bourbon. But you can have your tea." She said as she pulled a small box out of her purse. "And I picked up your stuff from when they admitted you, cleaned up your Buddha beads…" She pulled them out as well before she went about tying them loosely around his wrist.

"I thought I told you to go home and get some sleep." He said.

"Meh." She shrugged. "Bed wasn't the same without you and Max fighting for space." Ari finally acknowledged the other people in the room. "I don't believe we've met." She said as she turned to Fiona. "I'm—

"Just leaving." Fiona cut her off before she left in no particular hurry. Ari shrugged before she turned to Tara.

"How's my boy looking?" She asked hopefully. Tara twitched slightly - coming out of her shocked state and quickly took up his medical folder.

"Last scans looked good." Tara answered as she glanced over his records quickly. "He's got another tomorrow and if that's okay we'll clear him to move out of the ICU."

"That's great." Ari said before she leaned over and kissed Chibs. "I'm gonna go get some hot water for your tea."

"I like it with—

"I know." Ari said before she left. Once the door closed his face contorted in panic.

"Go make sure she doesn't run into Fiona!" He hissed at Gemma. She hurried out after Ari as did Tara. No sooner did they clear the ICU corridor did they find Ari and Fiona staring each other down.

"…the accent. Are you an old friend from Scotland?" Ari asked.

"Cut the cute act - you know exactly who I am." Fiona said - just as cool as always. "Came to see if my old man needed to see a familiar face."

"He doesn't." Ari's voice got deeper. Gemma imagined it was the tone she used when someone tried to cross her boss. A tone she reserved for putting people in their place. "And he's not your old man anymore." She held up her hand so Fiona could see the ring on her finger. Fiona was a little shocked - Ari didn't act like the normal tramps that hung around the club. Fiona could tell just by the way she talked that she was smart. She wondered for a moment where Chibs found such a woman - especially one that was interested in him. The only thing that made her his 'type' was her color. "The best you can do for him now is keep your visit short. He needs his rest." Fiona looked over her shoulder as Gemma approached them.

"Go fetch your tea, darlin'. Big girls need to talk." Gemma said as she gave Ari a reassuring pat on the back.

"Fine." She sighed and smirked at Fiona. "Have a safe flight back… Ms. Larkin." Fiona caught her meaning behind using her maiden name. She wouldn't have been as annoyed by it if she didn't realize how much Ari reminded her of herself at that age. So clever with the world at her feet. Now she was trapped in her life and had to change into a beast to survive in it.

"Chibs' 'new model' is a bit of a cunt." Fiona said flatly. Gemma just held out her hand and Fiona rolled her eyes before she deposited Ari's ID in her palm. "You're a bit late—"

"Don't care. Get out." Gemma said bluntly. "Cunt or not she's what's good for him right now and you're not." Fiona smirked at her.

"Ever the protective Queen Bee." She said before she strolled off. Gemma could hear Tara sigh in relief once the other woman was gone. Gemma knew better than to relax now - things were far from over.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes, I realize that he never got divorced from his previous wife but that doesn't negate my marriage to him **now**. He should still be covered under my insurance." Ari said into her cellphone as she climbed out of her car. "How long will it take to reinstate him. The hospital is threatening to move him - he can't travel he just had a traumatic brain injury… give me the number of your supervisor." She sighed as she walked down her driveway to get her mail. She waved to the patrol car that rolled by. It wasn't David and she didn't recognize the officer behind the wheel. "An appointment to call me tomorrow? Yeah, I guess that's okay. They're not gonna transfer him tonight. Yes, 8 A.M. is fine." She hung up from them and immediately called Tig. Chibs' burner phone was out of minutes and since he was laid up he hadn't gotten another one. She'd have to remember to get one on her way to the hospital in the morning. Tig answered after the first ring.

"Hey doll. We're about to get into something, can I call you back?" He said quickly.

"Yeah I just—" She stopped short when a black van came to a screeching halt in front of her house. She didn't bother to see who got out she just bolted for her front door. She knew it wouldn't be anything good. "Shit!"

"Ari! What's going on?" She could still hear Tig on the phone even though she dropped it. She left it on the ground as she frantically unlocked the door.

"Hang on there lass, we just wanna talk to you." One said. She could hear a group of rapid foot steps behind her. Just as she was turning the knob she turned and looked - she recognized two faces from the file Stahl had given her before the largest one in front reached for her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back but she managed to kick the door open hard enough to make it swing open. It slammed into the stopper and the glass window on it broke. The alarm system went off right away and it caused the men to pause before they tried to hustle away with her. They looked when Max came flying out the door with a snarl - going after the closet person. He shrieked as she latched on to his forearm and shook him like a rag doll. The man behind him pulled his gun and tried to shoot the dog but she kept moving and he couldn't get a clear shot. Ari and the one holding her looked up when Lulu came running out the house to them. She wasn't nearly as angry as Max and jumped on Ari and the man excitedly. The force of which knocked them both over. Lulu then sat on the mans face as she greeted her master.

"Lulu!" Ari screamed. "Lulu bang!" The dog understood her code word and bit the mans hand - making him let Ari go. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed the gun out of her purse as the other advanced on her. "Back off!" She warned before her nervous grip made her pull back on the trigger. She got him in the shoulder but the second shot went right in the ground. She was relieved when she heard the patrol car speeding back towards them sirens blaring.

"Go! GO!" The men all ran back to the van except the one Max was currently mauling. He pulled his gun and aimed it right in her face. Ari whistled for her and she let go immediately. The Irish thug ended up shooting himself in the foot. His partners dragged him back to the van and they sped away just as the cop made it to Ari's driveway.

* * *

The police had taken forever to leave her house. They wanted to know everything about her near abduction but she honestly didn't know where the sudden hostility came from. At first she suspected it had come at Zobelle's hands - things between the club and the Aryan nation had been getting further out of control since Chibs was hospitalized. The guys spent a few nights in jail and apparently Clay and Jax were at each others throats over stuff she shouldn't know about. But she did. And she had a hell of a time playing dumb about the Irish goons that tried to snatch her up. She didn't want to believe someone as high up in the IRA food chain like Jimmy O'phalen was so petty that he'd come after anyone associated with Chibs but there was no other explanation.

They took swabs of blood from Max's muzzle and took about a hundred pictures of the bruises on her arm and the entire scene. Unser took the gun she used - knowing full well if it came from Chibs it more than likely didn't have a serial number and that it probably had some bodies on it.

Word spread fast in their small town but she was surprised that Gemma showed up to check on her. Ari knew it was mostly to curb her - so she wouldn't say things that weren't for the cops to know. But she also called Opie over to board up the shattered window on the door. He took measurements so he could get it replaced. Ari was grateful for them but at the same time it was the clubs dirty dealings that had put a target on her back. Elliott arrived just as the police were finishing up and pretty much told Ari she was coming to stay with him until the police caught the guys. Ari protested but in the end she knew she couldn't stay at her house that night and the safest place for her was behind the gates of Oswald Manor. She packed a bag and ushered the dogs into the car.

Things were a blur and Gemma could see she was exhausted. She remembered talking to Chibs and he assured her he was fine and under Half-sack's watchful guard at the hospital. Elliott made sure she knew the alarm code before she shuffled off to the guest room with Max and Lulu. The two dogs curled around her and she managed to doze off for a few hours.

* * *

Elliott woke her up for work but upon seeing the dark circles under her eyes gave her the day off. She spent the day trying to relax. Karen didn't badger her with questions instead they spent hours talking about random things. Karen did catch Ari looking at her bruises and asked if she was considering selling her house after what happened. It was true she'd never feel safe there again - even if she exclusively used the garage and had Chibs get the mail everyday… for the rest of her life. Karen was setting up a meeting with a realtor when Ari got a call from Tara.

"What happened?" Ari asked as she hurried to the ICU. Tara finished her conversation with Margaret quickly and turned to her.

"He got a migraine. He had a bit of swelling so the doctors put him back on critical." Tara said in a calm tone. She tried to comfort Ari when she saw she was frazzled. She noticed the scrapes on her knuckles and the bruise around her wrist. "Are you okay?"

"I need to see Chibs." Ari dismissed her concern and pushed her own issues to the back burner as she went into the ICU. She found Chibs slowly attempting to bring a spoon of jell-o to his mouth.

"Are you ok?" They asked in unison. Ari couldn't help but laugh and Chibs noticed the few tears that fell from her eyes. He gave up on the jell-o and set it aside.

"Aww darlin don't cry. I'm gonna be okay." He said and held out his arms so she would come to him. He was surprised when she carefully crawled into the bed with him. She was no stranger to danger but this was beyond anything she faced growing up. If she hadn't gotten that door open those men would've taken her and no one would know it. She couldn't help but cry when Chibs held her tight. She hated being so out of control and ignorant of what was really happening. Oddly enough, crying made her feel better. Especially when Chibs rubbed her back slowly. He didn't try to get her to stop - he just held her as she wept.

"I'm scared." She confessed as she looked up at him.

"That's natural when scary things happen." He said as he wiped her face with the bed sheet. "And this is some scary shit." He pointed to his bandages. "But—" He trailed off when he noticed the bruises on her forearm. He stroked over it - trying to remember if it was there yesterday. He glared at the dark mark - his mind immediately assuming the worst. "What—"

"Someone came to the house last night and attacked me." Ari said. "I wasn't gonna tell you but I can't— I'm not used to this."

"Who was it? Weston?" He asked.

"No." She answered - she didn't want to think about what would've happened to her if it had been the skin heads instead of the Irish. Eight months with Chibs and there were four gangs that she knew of that hated the Sons of Anarchy and her by association. "They had accents. All white guys in a black van. Max and Lulu saved me. I'm staying at Elliott's until he gets tired of me."

"Good." He said. She glared at him. "The part where the mutts and Elliott helped you, not the nearly kidnapped part."

"Your ex-wife wanted to take my head off when I told her to leave yesterday - would she send those guys after me?"

"No." Chibs answered before he looked up. "No, if Fiona wanted to hurt you she'd do it herself. If you see her again don't talk to her - it might not go so well for you a second time."

"Great." Ari wanted to sound sarcastic but she hiccuped halfway through the word and it came out pathetic instead. She suddenly felt like a child when compared to Fiona. Fiona probably fought ten men everyday and was able to shoot a fly from between it's wings. When they were together Chibs probably came crying to her not the other way around. Nobody chased Fiona out of her own home and she damn sure didn't need the police or any man to get justice for her. Fiona was probably never a liability to Chibs.

"Might have been O'phalen trying to gain leverage."

"Her husband?"

"Put the screws to me by taking you - I get things moving with the club again, back making more money for them instead of fucking up the supply chain like we're doing now." He said.

"How did they know where I live?" She asked.

"Because you don't know how to spot a tail." Chibs answered. "They know you're not affiliated, knew you wouldn't be paranoid enough to look. You had no one with you. They saw an opportunity and they took it."

"Must've missed that section of my 'old lady' lessons." She scoffed. "Chibs I don't want this to be my life."

"This is a slight bump in the road, darlin. I know this is hardly standard marital problems but I also know you are strong enough to—

"I know how strong I am - I'm telling you I'm not going to live this way." She fiddled with the ring on her finger and looked away from him.

"You won't have to." He said before he pulled her back to lay on his chest. "I'm going to fix everything." Ari wanted desperately to believe him.

* * *

Ari agreed to have the prospect follow her around for the time being. He was good at hand to hand and in a pinch he could hit the broad side of a barn. "What's your name again?" she asked to break the awkward silence between them.

"Half-sack." He answered.

"Government name?"

"Kip Epps." Ari let out an exasperated sigh. The boy was white trash with a name to match. She had to clean him up so he didn't stand out to much while he acted as her body guard.

"No bike, no kutte." She said as she finished styling his hair into a neat, side part. You can keep it in the back of my car if you like." Ari examined him for a second and smiled. "You clean up nice. White button down and a black tie do wonders."

"I feel like a tool." He complained when he saw himself in a nearby mirror.

"Good. Cause until further notice you're my personal assistant. As far as everyone in my office is concerned you are a little, coffee-fetching-kiss-ass with a pet cat and a degree in Hospitality." Ari said as she put a pair of fake glasses on him. "Ten hut!" she barked and he immediately corrected his posture. He looked down at the iPad she handed him. "I made it super easy - I set alarms and named them for all my meetings. Just tell me when it goes off and what the alarm says."

"What's my cat's name?" Halfsack asked.

"Shasta." She answered before she put a pen in his shirt pocket. "Did Chibs tell you what you're actually supposed to be doing?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." She reached for her briefcase and he snatched it up for her.

"Try to relax." He advised before he handed her her purse and cellphone.

"Yeah, I'll put that in my schedule."

Halfsack was halfway decent at playing his part. There were a few people that gave him a lingering glance - almost recognizing him but not giving it much thought. He nearly fell asleep twice during a meeting about some big important whatever-the-hell Elliott dealt with. He tried not to look at his phone too long when the guys started texting him pics of the girls hanging out at the clubhouse that day. He wanted to just turn it off when the next pic was of Bobby's nut sack but they had ordered him to keep it on - all the time. If they called and it was off he'd get severely hazed. He briefly entertained becoming Ari's assistant for real. She wasn't extremely demanding - it did take him five tries to get her coffee just right but that was the hardest part of his day.

The only problem with living like a normal schmuck was that it was boring. He didn't know how any of them did it - how they stayed awake through the monotonous meetings and less than thrilling paper work. He was slightly amazed at how fast Ari could type. She didn't even have to look at the keyboard to know where the letters were and she was faster than Juice. Her phone rang and he answered it the way she taught him to.

"Oswald Incorporated - Ariana Telford's desk." He said. Ari chuckled when she heard Chibs laughing at him over the line.

"My baby will take good care of your one remaining nut - keep it nice and safe in her purse next to her tampons. Put my wife on, you idiot."

"I'll check and see if she's available." Half-sack said before he hung up on Chibs. When she raised an eyebrow at him he just shrugged. "What? You're busy."

"Kip…" She answered it herself when it rang again. "Ariana Telford."

"Well hello Mrs. Telford." She frowned when she didn't recognize the voice. It had a certain cadence to it that told her they weren't calling on legitimate business. And the thick Irish accent was hard to ignore. Kip noticed her distressed expression. "I can say this much for Chibs - he has the best taste in women."

"Who is this?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"James O'phalen. But you can call me Jimmy O, darlin. I'm a friend of your hubby."

"Really?" Ari asked sarcastically. By now she knew the bastard had someone break into her house and go through her stuff since the dogs were still at Elliott's. They undoubtedly found the files Stahl gave her.

"Oh yeah, me and Chibby go back further than his scars." Jimmy said and chuckled at his own joke. "Being such good ol' pals I find it odd he's never seen fit to introduce me to his lovely new bride. Although I can see why he'd want to keep you to himself - you are one fine piece. Filip might think he can't keep you from strayin' like his first wife."

"She didn't stray too far. She came to visit him twice." Ari said. She heard him hiss quietly. And then there was a noise like he was snapping his fingers at someone. Her small statement had turned the tables on his threatening phone call. "Tell her Chibs is doing fine so there's no need for her to worry."

"You—" Ari promptly hung up the phone. The click of it made Half-sack look at her for a moment.

"You okay?"

"Peachy." She said before she picked it up again. She searched her cellphone for a number and dialed it. Half-sack did his best to listen but the person on the other line wasn't nearly as loud as Jimmy. The voice was soft and barely had any bass. "Yes, I have a concern for my husband. There's a woman sneaking into his room at the hospital, I think she means to harm him… yes. Yes I just got a call from **her** husband on my work line… yes, that was his name. No I don't need protection. No I'm staying at a friends house. I'll come to you. Tomorrow?" She snapped her fingers at Half-sack and he opened the iPad for her and went to the calendar like she taught him. "I have two hours free at 10 AM. No, thank you." She said and hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Insurance." She answered simply. "Do you have Jax's number?"

"His house or…"

"What ever mobile number he has now." Half-sack brought it up on his phone and she called it from her cell. He gave her a quizzical look - wondering what she was planning. "Hey, Jackson it's Arianna… right sorry, Jax. Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Yeah, Kip is doing great at protecting me. Listen, I'm pretty sure the ATF have my office phone tapped so they're gonna come to you or Clay and tell you Jimmy O called me… Yeah, actually he did and it freaked me out. I'm really worried he'll hurt Chibs or use Fiona to hurt him. They're probably gonna be waiting at the hospital for me to show up… I just need— I have no idea what to do here. I hate asking, I'm so new to this… really? Are you sure it's no trouble? I know you guys just got out and things are tense… oh thanks Jax. Okay… you're so sweet. Yeah I'm going to see Chibs once I get off work. I'll give him your love…" She chuckled. "You're making me blush… okay. Bye." She hung up and Half-sack just starred at her. "You did **not** just witness that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered.

"Ari." They both looked up when Elliott came up to her desk. He did a double take when he looked at Half-sack. He knew Elliott wanted to ask what he was doing there but given his 'good boy' disguise he decided it had to do with her involvement with the Sons. He smiled wide and she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What'd you forget?" She asked - knowing he was there to ask her a favor.

"Big client coming in likes cigars." He said. "I just learned this five seconds ago." Ari stood up and collected her purse - also knowing he was about to send her on an errand to get some.

"So do you want the ones from your humidor at the house?"

"No, that new place in town is open now. It's closer." He suggested. They both saw her tense. Elliott put his hands on her shoulders. "Please. You'll be in and out before Zobelle gets a chance to talk to you."

"And what if his little skin head buddies lynch me at the door?" She asked sarcastically. Half-sack was intrigued by their dynamic - if he didn't know any better he'd swear Elliott was talking to his daughter not his employee. Oswald would normally just nod and give short orders to his 'help'. But he was taking his time with Ari.

"Ari this could be good for the campaign." He said. She put her head back and sighed.

"Fine." She finally agreed and he patted her back reassuringly. She gestured for Half-sack to follow them as Elliott walked her to the door.

"Cubans should do. Get a box for him to take with him, one for the humidor and some loose assorted ones… like maybe twenty or so. You've got a little time - his appointment is—"

"2 PM - sharp." Half-sack said. He had gone through her calendar just to have something to do at least ten times. Ari had Half-sack drive her into town and assured him she'd be fine before she trotted into the store. Thankfully it was devoid of Zobelle and his Aryan friends. "Hi." The blond behind the counter greeted her.

"Hello. I'll take three boxes of Cubans." She said as he started picking out the individual stogies. She smelled one and sighed. Clay's cigars sometimes clung to Chibs' clothes and he'd come home smelling like Claro.

"How's your husband?" She asked when Ari came up to the register to pay.

"What?" She tried to reign in her emotions but she knew it showed on her face. How in the hell did this girl know about Chibs?

"You are Ariana Telford right? I saw you on the news the night of that fire at the Teller-Morrow garage. Telford was the guy that got hurt."

"Oh yeah…" Ari had forgotten about the very brief interview she did for the nightly news. She had said the standard fanfare about it being a terrible accident and how she hoped Chibs made a full recovery. "He's fine. His eyebrows have almost grown back." she joked.

"He's fortunate. I never think about my car catching fire. Let alone blowing up. But it happens."

"I know." They both looked at the door when Weston and two other men came in the door. Ari did her best to ignore him and swiped her company card as fast as she could. She could feel their eyes on her back. She instantly regretted wearing a skirt with a slit in the back. She was thankful to hear Half-sack come in a moment later.

"Mrs. Ari - it's 1:30." He said. He was less than intimidating in his disguise but it helped to not leave the store alone.

"How are your Germans?" Weston asked just as she passed him. She was hoping he didn't recognize her but no such luck.

"Fine." she answered shortly.

"You should think about **breeding** them. Bet they'd make some fine pups. It's so important to preserve the purebreds. If you don't they'll be a bunch of ugly **mutts** running around." He said. Ari did her best not to glare at him. "Craig has a few studs he can bring by and—"

"They're fixed." She cut him off when she couldn't stomach him talking anymore. His tone indicated he wasn't really taking about dog breeding. The racist bastard was insulting her mixed parentage. "Retired police dogs, they were spaded before I got them. Sorry."

"Shame." Weston said and watched her and Half-sack leave.

"That guy is a serious fucking creeper. Like… has a collection of dolls with the eyes and crotches burned creepy." Half-sack said.

"Thanks for that visual."


	8. Chapter 8

Ari was shocked to say the least when she went to the hospital to visit Chibs and his room was empty. She checked the bathroom before she raced to the nurses station. "Where's Filip Telford?" The nurse typed something in on the computer and her eyebrows shot up.

"He checked out this morning."

"What?" Ari nearly dropped her phone. "He's been in intensive care for two weeks and you just let him walk out?"

"He was picked up by a group of men. They were all wearing the same vest. Black with a big white grim-guy on the back." Ari wondered for a moment if the nurse was new in town since she didn't recognize the MC kutte.

"Are you kidding me?" Ari asked. "I am his next of kin - why didn't I get a call?"

"Well your insurance called today and said they were unable to reinstate him so we were going to transfer him but he checked himself out instead." The nurse explained. "The doctor gave him his last check up and…" Ari turned from the counter and hurried down the hall. She called the number she had for Jax and just got more and more pissed as it rang. He finally picked up - sounding a little panicked and out of breath.

"Ari?"

"Where's my husband?" She asked.

"Hang on." Jax said and she could hear him say it was her on the line. "Sounds like you are in trouble man…"

"Hey baby—"

"Where **the fuck** are you!?" She screamed just as she stomped through the waiting room. Her shrill voice made everyone jump. She shoved the door open so hard it slammed into the wall behind it and shattered. She didn't even look back at it. "I'm here at the hospital with my dick in my hands because you flew the fucking coop and didn't even think to give me a call! So I don't care where you are or what you're doing right now - unless you want me to rip your arm off and **beat** you with it I suggest you make haste home. And if you make it there before me I might not tear you a new asshole for making me **this** pissed!"

"Ari—"

"Home! **Now!** " She hung up as she fished her keys out her purse. She was going to make it there before him and she was actually glad for that - it would give her time to pack his stuff and throw it at him when he walked through the door. Once again his behavior proved that he wasn't good enough to be with her. It was the 'evening with the ATF' all over again. Did he care so little about her that he just automatically left her out of the loop. The things she had been through while he was in the hospital just because people knew she was his wife - it was like he didn't care. Everything she did for him - how could he not care? "Dumb bastard will care when I-"

"Mrs. Telford." She turned her head towards the person who called her only to have a black bag pulled over her head. She screamed and kicked when they picked her up but they tied her hands and legs and tossed her into a small space before she could even think.

* * *

Chibs looked around the living room and couldn't help put feel like an asshole. The guys were probably at the club laughing about his lack of balls. But Ari had never yelled at him like that. He'd be an idiot not to be a little scared. She was probably seething somewhere - waiting to make an entrance and dose him with a big helping of indifference. God, he couldn't take that again. He hated to admit he liked the yelling better - he could yell back. But when she wouldn't even talk to him - when she wouldn't even listen… it made him feel like less than nothing. So insignificant he didn't even deserve her anger. He couldn't handle her disappointment. Her lack of eye contact. Max would be sleeping in his spot on the bed for a month. He looked around again when the dog crossed his mind.

"Max?" He whistled. "Lulu! I have a sock for you!" He waited for them to come racing in the room but they didn't. "Where…" He looked at the clock on the wall - he had been waiting for an hour. Ari was known to tease him but this was ridiculous. He looked at his cell when it rang. "Ari, baby. I've learned my lesson. I should've come home first, just—"

"Your wife is with me." Chibs went cold when he heard Jimmy's voice. He hung up when the sentence struck him. He was out the door and doing ninety to the shitty Irish pub before he could stop himself. He was ready to set fire to the place when he stormed in. He made it all the way to Jimmy and grabbed his lapel before he felt a gun press to his head. "Everyone calm down." he said and gestured towards the man standing by the bar. "Just thought you needed a reminder - you seem to have forgotten what I can really do when I get pissed."

Chibs looked up when one of his man brought Ari out of the back. She didn't look beat up - the only thing he noticed was that her hair was messy and a couple of buttons on her shirt had popped off.

"This _one_ is not as smart as Fiona - I'd really have to **teach** her to watch her mouth when speaking to me. There in lies the rub huh? You upgrade on beauty and you have to downgrade on intelligence." Ari glared at him. Chibs almost felt bad for Jimmy - he had never seen that level of hate in her eyes. He knew full well that Ari was the smartest person in the room. Even now she was concocting a way to destroy Jimmy mentally. If he ever got the chance to talk to him one on one the conversation would end with Jimmy hanging himself. "Now, if you don't get things straightened out with the club you'll be getting her back in pieces next time." Jimmy stood up as the goon brought Ari closer. "It's been a pleasure to be in your company." He took her free hand and leaned to kiss it. Ari suddenly snatched it out of his lax grip and back handed him as hard as she could.

Jimmy was surprised to say the least and it took him a moment to right himself. When he did Chibs was pointing his gun at the man holding Ari who in turn had his gun to Ari's temple. Jimmy touched the gash on his face before he took Ari's hand and looked at the ring on her finger. "Nice ice." He whistled. "But I think it'll look better on Fi." He held her wrist tighter and wrestled the ring off her finger. "Chibs will love that his ring is finally on her, eh?" Jimmy then shoved Ari over to him. "Get out."

* * *

Ari was practically catatonic by the time they made it back to TM. She only stated that she wanted to go home but he knew that wasn't safe after what happened. He was going to take her to Oswald's gated home but Chibs knew he wouldn't allow him to stay the night and he wasn't about to let Ari out of his sight. He noticed she was limping slightly as he walked her into the clubhouse. Only Bobby, Opie and Jax were hanging out at the bar.

"Holy shit. What happened?" Jax asked. "Did Weston—"

"No, this was Jimmy." Chibs said quickly as he got the first aid kit from behind the bar. He could see where she had gashed up her knee somehow - her hose torn and spider-webbing around it. Bobby looked Ari up and down before he offered her the shot in front of him. She took it and nodded at him. She downed it and made a face - but she readily took the rest of the bottle when Bobby slid it her way. "Anyone in the dorm?"

"No, it's all yours." Opie answered. Chibs guided Ari back and shut the door. He helped her ease down to the bed before he went to wash his hands. He put on his glasses as he came back.

"I broke my heel." He looked at her sharply when she finally spoke. Chibs knelt in front of her, took her pumps off and noticed that one of them was broken. He tossed them aside.

"I'll get you a new pair, I promise." He was fully aware that the red-bottom shoes cost more than a thousand dollars. He looked over her knee before he opened the kit. "Take your nylons off for me," He tried not to find it arousing when she inched her skirt up and hooked her thumb into the lace hem of her thigh highs. God, he loved it when she wore those. The way her shirt hung open he could see she was wearing the bra to match them. Chibs knew there was something wrong with him to find her sexy like this. He figured his joy over having her back, being out of the hospital and the adrenaline from the day he had were combining oddly in his head. Despite his worry and anger he wanted to make love to her. It might also have something to do with not getting off in nearly two weeks. That morning before he got blown up they had had such amazingly perfect sex. He was brought back to the present when she yelped and winced in pain.

That part he didn't like. He hated it when she was in pain be it physical or emotional. She wasn't some coked up crow eater he could just pound one out in after skirting death for the hundredth time. They had been through a lot in the past twelve days. And it wasn't over. She slid down the sheer black stocking and he helped her stretch it over the cut and carefully peel it off where the blood made it stick to her skin. She hissed when he started to clean it up. "Not as bad at it looks. No white meat, you won't need stitches." He had to hold her still when he cleaned up the actual cut. She squirmed at the feel of his hand on the back of her knee.

"You get your head nearly blown open and I'm crying over a scraped knee. I'm so weak."

"Not the words I'd use to describe you." He disagreed. "You bitch slapped a member of the IRA with a gun to your head."

"I'd call that **stupid**." She scoffed. "That guy is a certified psychopath - I tell him his wife has been hanging around you and he kidnaps me. That was **not** a measured response from a _rational_ _person_."

"Where was Half-sack? I could kill him for leaving you alone."

"I was heading to the hospital and Clay called him away to handle something. I didn't know you and the guys wouldn't be there." He could hear the annoyance in her tone. Even after everything that happened she still brought up what set the days events in motion. Chibs was about to tell her to stop being a bitch and just drop it but in the half second it took him to open his mouth he realized it was his fault. He had actually caused her a disservice trying to shield her from Fiona and Jimmy. When confronted with them she wasn't prepared to deal with them. He pressed some gauze to her knee and taped it before he let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I don't want you seeing that woman again." Ari said sternly.

"Who? Fi—"

"Don't say her name to me either." Ari cut him off. "I get a whiff of her cheap perfume coming off you this is over. For good. No second chances. Do you understand me?"

"Ari, you're asking a lot. She's involved in club business."

"I don't give a shit!" She suddenly screamed at him. "I am so tired of her and you and this whole 'long-lost-sweet-heart-boy-crush' bullshit! She gave that bastard O'phalen my home address - she is the reason he even knows I exist."

"How do you know it was her?"

"Gemma gave me back my ID - said she got it from that bitch. She **works** for Jimmy and only does things to hem you up and keep you stupid. They're both using you. Now that this happened I guarantee you've got some half bright plan on how to appease him and _save_ her."

"She wouldn't."

"She already has and the fact that you still won't believe the horrible things she's capable of - even when **I'm** telling them to you - means that what ever trick she pulled on you is working. I am your wife now - you're supposed to be loyal to me!"

"Ari—"

"I'm so glad he took my ring cause it really means **nothing** to you. I mean **nothing** to you and you don't even care that that woman hurt me. That she used me to hurt you. That they violated our home. You don't care! What does it take for me to have 'worth' to you? You won't believe that the reason we are in danger is your precious Fiona. Wake up, Filip! She's **not** trapped - she wants you to kill Jimmy so she can take his place."

"…" Chibs looked down for a moment. She was right, he didn't want to believe Fiona was against him. He always held out hope that she still loved him and that when she was free of Jimmy she and Kerrianne would come back to him. That ideal of his 'family' was causing a conflict with his eagerness to move on with his life - to be with Ari and be happy.

"I feel so stupid. The whole time they had me I wasn't worried about myself. Y'know the only thing I could think about…" He looked up at her despite his better judgement. He knew the next words out of her mouth were going to shatter his heart into a million pieces. He was surprised when she smiled ever so slightly at him. "I keep thinking _'I hope I make it out of here so I can see Chibs one more time'_. How all I wanted was to see you again and the thought that I might not was the only thing that was scaring me."

Chibs couldn't stop himself. He was surging forward and kissing her before he even registered the movement. He couldn't fight it anymore. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad that he had to take the chance - risk being rejected if only to feel her lips on his for a second. Just a few seconds is all he needed but those seconds ticked by and now he wanted a minute so he could get his hands in her hair. He had his hand on the back of her neck but she wasn't resisting him.

Ari eased on to her back and pulled Chibs on top of her. She ran her hands down his chest but stopped when she bumped his holster. She pulled away from his mouth and jerked her hands back. Because of Maxine he always left his gun in the garage when he came home. Chibs stood on his knees and discarded his kutte and holster on the floor. He pulled at her skirt and she lifted her hips. He pulled her panties off too and ripped her shirt the rest of the way open. He looked down when she unlatched his belt. She pulled his shirt apart when the tails of it got in her way. She stroked his cock through the denim but on the next pass her grip got too tight and he yelped when it felt like his balls were suddenly in a vise.

"Promise me." She said.

"What?"

"Say the words. Say you won't see her again. Don't let that poisonous McBitch break your heart and your dick. Promise me you won't see her again. She walks to you, you better run away. She talks - you better tune her out. I don't care if she's on fucking fire - you don't so much as piss on her. You get me?"

"Ari shit—"

"I know your comprehension goes up while I'm gripping **these**. Say it!"

"I promise!" Chibs cried out. "Shite! I promise - Jesus Christ!"

"You are calling out the wrong name." She finally eased her grip and rubbed away the pain she caused. "Now who do you love?"

"Ari…" He sighed.

"Damn straight." She hummed. Chibs was about to lean down to kiss her when she abruptly pushed him off of her. The move caught him by surprise and he nearly want tumbling to the floor. He looked at her sharply when she got up and limped over to her purse. She seemingly ignored his stare as she checked her phone.

"What the fuck?" He asked.

"Oh, you thought I was joking? Or maybe you forgot? I told you I'm never fucking you in this dump." Ari said before she put the phone to her ear. He opened his mouth to say something and she held up her finger indicating she wanted him to be quiet. "Hey Uncle El. Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Running all over looking for my idiot husband… No, he checked himself out of the hospital and went galavanting with the guys. Guess that blow to head made him forget he was married… Right. Speaking of the dog house can you look after the girls tonight? I'll be by tomorrow to get them… thanks." She hung up and appeared to start texting. "Get up." She ordered. Chibs looked around like he was making sure she was talking to him. "I need you to go to the house and get me some clothes. Make sure nobody broke in while I've been away. I'm texting you a list of stuff right now…" She finally glanced at him. "What's with the face?"

"Well… for starters my nuts hurt."

"I heard that's a side effect of being a giant dick." She snapped.

"Woman—"

"Don't take that tone with me!" She suddenly screamed at him. That high tone that made his balls hurt worse than her grip. He was pretty sure he heard a few glasses out on the bar shatter. "Have you forgotten that I got snatched off the god damn street because of you! I got the ATF and IRA up my ass and I've been chased out of my home. You don't get to be annoyed with me motherfucker!" She threw her car keys at him. "Get home, get my shit and come back here. Simple right?" Chibs muttered something in a different language as he got up. "What was that?"

"I said I'll be right back." He forced a smile as he looked at her. He didn't bother leaning over to kiss her. He just flipped his phone open when he got her message. It came in three parts it was so long. Jax and Opie were outside smoking when he made his way to Ari's SUV.

"You're leaving her here?" Jax asked.

"Safest place for her at the moment." Chibs answered. "And she's understandably miffed at me so we need some time apart."

"Isn't married life great?" Opie asked. Chibs just snorted as he got in the car.

* * *

Ari was still awake when he got back. In fact she was sitting on the bed with Juice. She had put her skirt back on but he could see her panties were still on the floor with her torn thigh-high. They barely looked at him when he came in the room - too engrossed in what they were doing on his laptop to give him more that a second. Ari looked at the suitcase Chibs put on the bed and watched him walk to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Not far." He muttered. They were silent until they were sure he was out of an earshot.

"I recognize that face." Juice said. "He was on the receiving end of one of your tantrums."

"Shut up. I don't have tantrums. I'm a grown woman." Ari scoffed.

"Yeah, you have been ever since you were 15 and you screamed at that senior girl that scuffed your shell-tops. I thought she was gonna kill herself afterwards. You have **tantrums** and they are vicious." Juice laughed. "Anyone who tried you back then got the verbal beat down of their life. And if they were bold enough to take a swing you hit em' with that mean ass right cross your dad taught you."

"Yeah, to tell the truth I think I'm losing my edge."

"Nah. New York knuckle heads are just different from real IRA. Ain't no such thing as a fair fight to them scum bags." Juice said. "Half the time I'm not prepared for the shit that goes down."

"Nice to know I'm not alone."

"You ain't never alone. You got Chibs which means you got all of us." Juice assured her. "Well… maybe not Piney - he hates everyone."

"I keep screaming at Chibs I don't think that'll last."

"So blow him." Juice shrugged. "No faster way to a man's heart." Ari chuckled and shoved him playfully.

"Seriously… those bastards come for me again I want to be able to hold my own against them. I don't want to be saved. Steak dinners at the country club have made me soft."

"Let's start hitting Lumpy's." Juice suggested. "Tighten up that hook."

"Okay."

"You staying here tonight?" He asked as he got up. She just nodded towards the suit case. "Oh right. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He nudged her shoulder before he left.

The shower in the dorm was the exact opposite of her bathroom at home. Just a small stall with a rusty, leaking head and mold growing in the corners. She was surprised the water pressure was good but the hot water only lasted about five minutes. She noticed using her soap improved the smell of the room a great deal. She was putting on lotion when she got a message. It was from Juice.

 _'_ _Have mercy on the poor bastard. He's out here nearly crying into his beer.'_

Ari sighed and put on her night gown and slippers. She wasn't expecting anyone to be out there besides Chibs and tried not to flush when Happy and Bobby stopped their pool game to smile at her. There were also some random crow eaters that questioned her presence when she came up next to Chibs. They had tried to cheer him up but he hadn't paid them any attention. Ari ran her hand up his back and around his shoulders. He seemed to realize it was her before he even laid eyes on her.

"Come on. No matter the bed - it sucks not having you in it." She said and nodded towards the dorm.

"I'm not done with my beer." Chibs said before he took a drag from his cigarette. She took up the glass and drank the rest of it for him.

"Looks done to me." She shrugged. He eyed her for a minute. It wasn't until she burped loudly that he cracked a smile. He stubbed out his cigarette as he stood up. "Why'd you pack me this ridiculous nighty?"

"It's what you get for making me your errand boy."

"That's all I'm gettin'." She said as they made their way down the hall.

"Aww come on."

"When's the last time you slept through the night? You look and smell like microwaved shit. And I talked to your doctor and you're not cleared for sex or driving yet. Lay down." She ordered as she pulled his kutte off his shoulders. He wobbled out of his boots and put his gun on the night stand. When he laid down and he wasn't expecting her to cuddle up to his side. He put his arm around her and snorted when she burped again.

—


	9. Chapter 9

"Chibs." When Opie leaned to nudge him awake Ari opened her eyes and screamed. He couldn't help but laugh - he imagined his bushy-bearded face was quite shocking to wake up to. Chibs was up in an instant and reaching for his gun before he realized it was Opie.

"Jesus Opie, what the hell?" Chibs groaned.

"What's happening?" Ari asked as she looked at her cellphone to check the time.

"Emergency meeting in the chapel." Opie said.

"Why—"

"Go back to sleep, darlin'." Chibs kept her from asking about club business. He kissed her forehead before he got out of bed. She flopped back and sighed once they were gone. She was able to doze off for a few minutes until her phone alarm went off. She had appointments to keep so she got dressed and sent Chibs a message on her way out the dorm. She heard his phone ding and opened the cigar box on the pool table to find everyones cell inside. She looked at the chapel doors - she knew she couldn't interrupt their meeting unless it was a dire emergency. So she just left to start what would be a long day for both of them.

She met up with a realtor at her house and they went about listing her house and creating a search agent to find a new one. Elliott dropped the dogs off on his way to the country club - he was glad to see she was planning on moving and pointed out there were a few homes for sale in his subdivision. At nine a team of people came by to pack up the house. All non essential items were boxed up and left in the guest room. That only left the kitchen and master bedroom come moving day. She got a call from Chibs around ten. The meeting had ended with them running into the thick of business with the Irish. She assured him she had the girls and that she was working from home that day. She was shocked when Gemma came by with groceries in the afternoon.

"This is a surprise." Ari said.

"I bet." Gemma mused. "But word is Fiona didn't scare you off—"

"Don't say her name in my house." Ari cut her off. Gemma was taken aback by her boldness. "And no, I'm staying with Chibs for the long haul."

"You're not wearing the ring." Gemma noticed. Ari looked at her bare hand and covered it.

"O'phalen stole it for **that** _woman_." She admitted.

"You moving?" Gemma asked when she noticed the boxes.

"As soon as I find a place with 24 hour security and a private pool." Ari answered as she checked her phone for updates quickly. "Why are you here?"

"Chibs mentioned that you need a refresher in 'Old Lady Lessons'." Gemma said.

"I don't—

"Lesson 1 - Chibs' ex-wife is a seriously dangerous bitch. You are not tough enough nor will you **ever** be tough enough to go toe to toe with her. Avoid her."

"Fuck her." Ari snapped. "She's in **my** town. She better avoid me." Gemma smirked when she didn't back down. Tara often puffed up her chest and acted tough but she really couldn't pull it off. Ari might actually have the chops to follow through with standing up to anyone who came at her. But sometimes that attitude could get you killed.

"Good girl." Gemma said as she started unpacking the groceries.

"Look, I already laid down the law with Chibs. I told him not to see her again."

"You know what will keep him away from her?" Gemma asked.

"Blowjobs?"

"Yes. And being so good to him that he doesn't even notice other women. Not even Fi— **her**." Gemma said. "And the best way to do that—"

"More blowjobs?"

"No. You're not a whore. Save the sucking for when he's exceptionally good." Gemma said as she started looking through the cabinets for the pots and pans she needed. "You need to cook, outside the bedroom. Nothing sticks with a man like a hot meal. Especially after a stay in prison or the hospital."

"Prison and hospital stays happen a lot?"

"No but when they do this beef stew I'm about to teach you to make will feel better to them than any blowjob." Gemma said. Ari knew the older woman was full of surprises but for her to suddenly show up and voluntarily help Ari with her marriage was nothing short of amazing. She imagined something cathartic happened to Gemma. For months she had been lost in her own world. She decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth - she just offered Gemma some wine and paid attention as she started prepping the stew. It was a perfect opportunity to clear the air and pick Gemma's brain on club matters.

"How much does Chibs tell you?" Gemma asked.

"Everything. Man comes home with blood on his clothes I know it's not from his period. But when I wash it away in my house, in my machine I take on some of the risk." Ari admitted. "It's brutal and it's like having a portal into a different dimension. But I can handle anything he tells me. It helps him too - not to keep that weight to himself."

"Be careful there." Gemma said. "Sometimes you're better off not knowing whose blood that is." Ari nodded in agreement. By her count Chibs had killed three people since they met and had taken part in countless crimes. But then he'd turn around and babysit Abel and stand up for victims of abuse. He even invited her to church mass a few Sundays. Apparently he and Bobby were both reading the same Robert Ludlum novel. "Underneath all of those Kuttes are incredibly sensitive men who have run out of choices in this world - so they do what they have to. If they didn't regret some of it that would make them truly evil."

"I guess I have been chewing him out a little hard lately." Ari said. She didn't want Chibs moping about like a beaten dog when ever she was around. But she couldn't be a doormat and let him get away with everything. "There's something about that ex-wife of his that just…"

"I get it." Gemma said - instantly thinking of Jax's hang ups when it came to Tara. He had been so in love with Wendy but when Tara came back it was like he forgot the other woman existed. And she knew Clay had a secret picture of an ex-girlfriend stashed somewhere she wouldn't find it. "He'll forgive your anger. He knows he can't have her - it's just taking his head a little time to catch up with his dick that's all." Gemma glanced down at her chest. "Are those real?"

"Yup."

"God damn." Gemma whistled. She jumped when Lulu came up and sniffed her hand. "What does it want?" She asked as the dog sniffed down her leg. She started licking Gemma's jeans and Ari chuckled at the perplexed look on Gemma's face. After a few seconds Lulu stopped, sniffed her one more time before she flopped onto the floor. "What…"

"She used to be a dope sniffer - she's a little touched." Ari explained. "Chibs told me you like birds."

"Yeah, it's the way they sing." She clarified. They talked for hours while the stew brewed. The packing workers eventually finished up and left about ten minutes before Chibs pulled up. Gemma jumped when the dogs went crazy at the sound of his bike in the driveway. Chibs was actually happy to see them - it had been a while since he got the sense of normalcy. He missed coming home to the mutts and Ari doing paperwork in her home office. He was pleasantly surprised to find her in the kitchen with Gemma.

"Hey mother." He greeted her first with a peck on the cheek. "Smells good in here."

"I was feeling altruistic - came to help Ari make dinner for your official home coming." Gemma shrugged.

"As long at it's not cherry jell-o and prune juice I'll love it." Chibs said before he moved to Ari. "Hey there darlin'."

"Hey. I cooked."

"You always do." Chibs smirked as he looked in the pot.

"I'm gonna get going." Gemma announced and Chibs showed her out while updating her on what they got up to that day.

Chibs never imagined something as simple as dinner with Ari could be so amazing. Once again he didn't realize how much he had been craving stability - normal things like eating dinner and watching tv with his wife. Instead of gun running and dealing with rival gangs. He had no idea what was going on in the show they were watching. Something about vampires and a guy that could transform into a dog. There were tons of tits and softcore sex scenes so he didn't really care. Apparently Ari didn't care either - during a scene that was probably important plot wise she ran her hand up his leg. "Looking for the remote?" He joked. She gripped his cock through his jeans and smirked.

"Is that where you keep it? Can I have it?" She asked.

"It's all yours…" Chibs pulled Ari closer and she closed the space between them. She pulled back when she tried to maneuver into his lap but the size of the couch hindered her. She got up and led him back into their bedroom. He slowed down when he spotted the boxes in the guest room. Chibs looked around and most of the pictures had been taken off the walls. He was distracted from it when Ari's shirt landed on his head. He turned around just in time to see her shimmy out of her leggins. She had on a bright blue thong and Chibs couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough. She crawled on to the bed and yelped when she felt his teeth graze her buttock. He caught her flimsy panties in his teeth and pulled it down with a growl.

Ari laid out on her back and giggled as he nipped his way up her legs. He took a second to kiss her still bandaged knee. She reached down and cupped his chin. "Kiss me." Chibs crawled up and hummed into her mouth when their lips connected. She slid her hand on to the back of his head - careful of his stitches. She arched up a little and rubbed him with her thigh. It made him shove his tongue harder into her mouth. She brought her knees up around him and squeezed his sides.

Chibs pulled her to him and slid inside once he got the green light. He watched her eyes as they fluttered shut. She arched her neck and he nipped at her chin, then down her neck - feeling a very satisfied purr vibrate up her throat. He licked the space between her breasts as he unhooked her bra. "OW!" He jumped when she screamed. "Don't pinch so hard. That hurts."

"Sorry, love." Chibs mumbled before he leaned in and slowly ran his tongue over her nipple. "Better?"

"Much." She sighed as he closed his mouth around it. She urged him back into motion. Eager to feel him deep inside - rubbing all the right places. That was the great thing about Chibs. Aside from having a really nice cock he was able to give it to her just the way she wanted without her having to tell him. He knew how to hit her spot just right - how to stroke in deep without hurting her. It felt like she was coming all the time. Just hot, melting at her core every time he entered her. Her head spun and her entire body tingled. She looked down when he pressed his thumb to her clit and worked it back and forth quickly. She ran her hands up his chest - over the tattoos and around his neck. He kept up his pace and all she could do was hold on and gasp as she was pushed closer and closer to orgasm. "Oh… oh God! I'm there!"

"Yeah?" He huffed and rubbed harder.

"Oh shit— come inside me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes! Yes! I want to feel it."

"You got it baby."

"Ah!" She dug her nails into his shoulders and he could feel her tighten around him. She arched up and he closed his mouth around one of her nipples. Chibs could feel her cumming and she was cumming really hard. He kept going, kept thinking about what she wanted him to do. He had been so careful over the years. Condoms, pulling out - he even shelled out for a morning after pill for a sweet butt once. Paid his half of a fair amount of abortions. He honestly didn't want anymore children. They had never discussed it but he wasn't about to stop because he was over thinking it.

"Oh shite…" He sighed and slowed down when he felt his apex approaching. He wasn't expecting it to feel so good. Barebacking with Ari was amazing - blowing his load inside her was practically a religious experience. He was unaware he was being so loud or that he wasn't speaking English. Nothing else mattered but the overwhelming sensation coursing through every cell in his body. Afterwards he was so spent he just collapsed on top of Ari to catch his breath. He felt like he was floating. He could hear her heart beat from where he head was resting between her breast. Ari was slowly combing her nails through his hair. "Mmm, you love me so much you wanna have my babies?"

"If it happens." He felt her shrug. She moved like she was reaching for something. A second later he heard her phone unlock, the sound of her taking a picture - after sex selfies was his favorite collection of hers. He finally lifted his head and looked at her.

"I love you, darlin'." Ari leaned down and kissed him. "Oy, I'm fucking exhausted."

* * *

Ari and Chibs had been playing fast and loose for a few weeks when Ari noticed some things about her body had changed. Chibs caught her staring at herself in the mirror - slowly stroking over her breasts with an odd look on her face. Lately she could barely stand for him to touch them - complaining of extreme sensitivity. He couldn't help but notice she looked worried rather than excited. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She answered and flashed him a smile. "I'm gonna go to the doctor."

"Think you're knocked up already?"

"Not sure… something is definitely going on. Do these look different to you?" She asked as she turned to him. He glanced at one then the other before he leaned over and kissed one.

"Gorgeous as ever." He said.

* * *

Things with the Aryans and the Irish came to a head and the club was stuck in the middle of it all. Gemma revealed that she had been raped by Weston and now the Sons were out for blood. Ari had never seen anything like it. Everyone was on edge and she tried to go about her life as usual until she got a call from her doctor. She wasn't sure how long she sat there after his call but Chibs came for her so they could go to the clubhouse for the lockdown.

"Baby? Are you packed?" He called as he came in the house. He spotted her sitting in the breakfast nook and whistled at her. It seemed like it took her so long to look up and meet his eyes. "You okay?" As soon as he asked tears started streaming down her face. "Aww don't be scared honey. Everything is gonna be alright. We'll get this shit sorted out and we'll be back home before you even miss it."

"It's not that." She assured him. The trouble with the club was the furthest thing from her mind. "I have cancer." Chibs was sure he heard her wrong but when he couldn't rationalize what she had said instead he tilted his head.

"What?"

"Remember I went to the doctor last week - I told you I was feeling weird. I'd been complaining about my breasts being sensitive. I'm not pregnant. My blood tests showed a high level of white blood cells. They did another battery of tests… including a mammogram. I have breast cancer." She said like she too was still trying to grasp the news. Chibs didn't know what to say. His head buzzed with at least a million questions and scenarios. One of which was that this was some sort of horrible mistake. But Ari wouldn't joke about something like this. He tried to remember if anything he knew about breast cancer.

 _'_ _She's gonna die.'_ He shook his head when the dark thought streaked across it.

"I'm gonna die!" She cried out and he was by her side in an instant.

"Don't say that. Christ…" He was shaking as realization started coming to him in painfully sharp focus. "Jesus Christ…" He wasn't sure if he was praying or if he still didn't know what to say. It would be a miracle if they all survived this shit with Zobelle. She stood as if she heard his thoughts.

"We have to go. We have to go, don't we?" She asked. He could hear the quiver in her voice. She was freaked out but at the moment she couldn't even think of her own health because being associated with the club put her in danger. Chibs was in shock - he just nodded. Ari grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

—

Everything kept escalating. Their small town was upside down - everyones lives shattered by the events of that one day two weeks ago. Gemma was on the run. Abel had been kidnapped. Their relationship with the IRA a bloody mess thanks to Cameron Hayes. The ATF was still up their asses. Half-sack was **dead** and they were screening new prospects. They needed new members because they were still facing charges from their attack at the church. If they all went away the charter would fold because of a lack of active members. But all of that shit took a back burner in Chibs' mind. Cause Ari was dying and it was all too much.

Chibs now knew he shouldn't have gone to the doctor with Ari. When she showed them Ari's x-ray - that huge white mass in her left breast - Chibs completely lost his shit. A grown man, bawling his eyes out in an oncology office - apparently it was very common. So common the doctor had a pamphlet on it and one for a spouse support group.

"I don't know what to do here." He admitted later that night while Ari was getting ready for bed. The doctor had given him every pamphlet on her condition as well as a ten page print out of the procedures she was going to have. He had read everything, twice. Ari was oddly upbeat about the whole thing. He assumed it was because he wasn't.

"Don't worry." She simply said and she combed her hair. He noticed she took a long look at it - letting it slip through her fingers. "The only bad news is how fast it's growing - which means it is cancerous. But since they caught it this early I get a few doses of chemo to shrink it or at the very least keep it from getting bigger - they remove it - I'm cured."

"You make it sound so simple." He said as he tried to find the process she just described in the print out.

"It's not but the doctor said I need to be positive about it. Cause man is my life going to suck starting tomorrow." She sighed. "I'm gonna hire a nurse."

"No." He objected. "I can take care of you. Don't need some fat Jamaican woman locking you in a closet while she steals all your shit."

"Full time? Chibs I'm about to get really **ugly** and really **needy**. Most days I won't be able to go to the bathroom on my own. That's if I'll be able to hold it. All the meds I'll be taking… it's a lot of stuff. Plus the pups need to be fed and walked while I'm laid up."

"I can handle it."

"You've got enough on your plate. I'm **not** a complicated drug deal. I'm **not** a missing infant."

"It's guns, not drugs and you know it." Chibs said as he glanced at her. He did a double take when he noticed her smirk.

"My point is, the club needs you more than I do. The nurse isn't because you're not capable. You just can't be in two places at once. And Jax is a mess. He needs you."

"But I—"

"I'll let you know when my surgery is." She compromised. "Every night when you come home I'll update you on everything."

"I just don't want you to be alone."

"I'm not alone. I have family - Elliott, Karen and Tristan. I'm sure my mom will fly in from Korea when I tell her."

"Wait, your mom is still alive?"

"Yes. Why would you assume she's dead?" Ari asked as she turned out the bathroom light and came in the room.

"Because we've nearly been married for two years and you've yet to mention her." He answered as he looked at her. "Does she even know you're married?"

"Yeah, but I get my pragmatism from her. We talk, we FaceTime - you're just never around for it. But I've sent her a picture of you. She says we look happy together." Ari explained quickly.

"Are you happy with me?" He asked quietly. Ari pushed all his pamphlets on to the floor before she straddled his thighs.

"Of course I am." Ari assured him. She took his glasses off and kissed the bridge of his nose. "Now… come on. Make love to me. Apparently the chemo is gonna dry me up."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ari!" She turned around when someone called her and nearly lost her balance. She looked up at David when he rushed forward and caught her. "Hey! Are you okay?" he asked.

"No." She answered truthfully and he helped her to a nearby seat.

"You here to see Chibs - I thought he got discharged."

"Yeah, he did. I'm here cause…" She pulled back her sleeve to show him the hospital bracelet on her wrist. "I found out I have cancer. Today was my first chemotherapy treatment."

"… Jesus." Ari was starting to think everyone in town just said that when they didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. Kind of sucks but they caught it early."

"You seem… upbeat?" He said like he wasn't sure. "Where's Chibs?"

"I sent him to the Chapel to wait for me. He was bringing the whole cancer ward down with his brooding." Ari said.

"As long as he's with you in all this."

"Oh yeah. He's actually taken on a lot of unnecessary guilt over the whole thing. He even tried to quit smoking for a few days just to be proactive but it's breast cancer - smoking had nothing to do with it." She shrugged.

"I think that's actually a natural reaction. A husband feels like his wife's health is his responsibility. Hit with something like this he probably thinks he failed." David said as he scratched behind his ear nervously. "Guilt is just how he expresses his shame over not being about to keep this from happening to you."

"Unser say that to you about his split from Della?"

"How—"

"He was in the chair next to mine up there." She said referring to the chemotherapy lounge. David chuckled.

"He's got a few good ones - I thought I'd keep a few for when people need them." He took her hand to examined the bracelet closer. "Y'know he was the one that told me to ask you out."

"Was he the one that told you to stand me up too?"

"No." David flushed. She tried not to chuckle at his affronted expression. He was always so serious it was easy to get him. "I'm sorry about that. It's been over two years and I never got a chance to apologize for that night. But just when I was about to head out I got a call that… there was suspicious activity perpetrated by the MC so I went out to keep them in line. Seeing how things ended up I should've just left them to their own devices and gone to the bar to meet you."

"You definitely would've had more fun with me. I could've saved you from Jax and Clay's shit eating grins when they know they're doing something wrong." Ari said. "But seeing how I turned out you probably dodged a bullet here."

"I don't see it that way - you have to know cancer wouldn't deter me." He countered. Ari smiled at him.

"Will a **husband** deter you?" Chibs asked when he heard the last part of their conversation. "Cause her's is about to kick your teeth in for being such a little arse-kisser."

"Chibs!" Ari scolded him. "Geez he was just trying to be supportive. I'm allowed to have friends."

"Not ones that wanna plow you. Let's go." Chibs ordered gruffly. At that David stood up and got in his face. "Why're you angry boy scout? Did I say something that wasn't true? Cause right now you're disrespecting me and my vows to my wife."

"Chibs you're throwing rocks while living in a glass house." Ari said. He glanced at her.

"Just what does **that** mean?"

"It means shut your damn mouth and help me to the car. I'm tired and my nerves are already on fire." Chibs hated looking away from Hale first. But Ari was more important than their pissing contest. He just sort of bumped Hale out of the way to get to her.

"Did you get your prescription? The pain meds will help—"

"I'm not gonna turn into some pill popping drug-o. I just wanna go home and lay down with the pups." She fussed at him. Hale could see the guilt return to Chibs' features. He had done something to Ari and he thought that caring for her now that she was sick was his penance. "Good bye, David." she turned briefly to wave to him.

"Bye." When he responded Chibs glared at him.

* * *

Ari could barely make it to Half-sack's funeral but she felt as though she should be there. Kip had protected her when she needed him. And he was a good boy. He certainly didn't deserve to be stabbed to death in a kitchen. And he deserved to have everyone who knew him show up at his home-going. She couldn't let go of Chibs' arm for more than a minutes so when it came time for him to pay his respects alone Clay volunteered to hold her up. "Don't take her far." Chibs said before he reluctantly let her hand go. He gave them a once over - like he was handing over a piece of fine china to a bull - before he walked away.

"I'm not as fragile as he thinks. Let's get some air." Ari suggested and Clay agreed. Once they were outside he cleared his throat.

"You and the old man getting on okay?" He asked.

"Yeah he's just over protective. He thinks his worry will keep the cancer from killing me." She said and snorted. "Honestly crossing the street can be more hazardous." They both jumped when they heard the first few gunshots. Clay pulled Ari under him as he dove for the ground - the bullets from the Uzi whizzing right over his head. The screams came in waves as they rode by and sprayed the front yard of the funeral home. There were more gun shots and a horrible sounding thunk - Ari thought they crashed but when she looked up and saw the van speeding down the street.

"Ari!" She heard Chibs voice boom over everything else. It was chaos and his voice carrying from all the way inside. He embraced her just as Clay was helping her up. "Are you alright? Jesus!" He was nearly out of his mind as he searched her for wounds quickly. "Shit…" She turned around when he gasped. Everyone was moaning over their wounds - one woman cradled the body of a little boy who was far too limp to be still alive.

"Oh my God." Ari said when she spotted David in the street. His body mangled and motionless. Denial hitting her hard - he couldn't have been dead they were just talking yesterday. Everyones attention was suddenly on Jax as he went ape shit on some guy in the street.

* * *

Chibs was almost glad to be away from home once Ari's health started deteriorating. Which started happening after her third treatment. She was depressed now - he hated that her emotional shift happened after Hale's death. His funeral was only attended by his father, brother, Unser, a few officers and he and Ari. Chibs hadn't wanted the man dead but he was somewhat glad he wasn't pushing up on Ari while he was away. He never had to worry about that ever again and that made him feel like a real piece of shit. And if the crappy flop house they were staying in had anything in spades it was alcohol to drown ones shitty-self in.

Chibs felt like he wasn't sleeping. Who could? Considering what they were in Belfast for. He found Jax's behavior particularly perplexing - he yo-yoed through highs and lows like a maniac. Chibs was on edge - Jimmy had to know by now that they were there. When Fiona showed up with Kerrianne he knew he shouldn't indulge in spending time with them while Ari was back home in complete misery but if she died it wouldn't matter anyway. So he held his baby girl and made promises to Fiona he knew he would never be able to keep and tried to ignore his dark thoughts about Ari. Later that night as he was trying to drink enough to pass out he felt terrible - made even worse when Ari called him.

"Hi honey." She croaked out.

"You sound awful." He felt like he wanted to start weeping as soon as he heard her voice. He knew she was going to tell him about her latest test results and side effects of that horrible chemotherapy. Maybe she wouldn't if she heard him crying already.

"I have a sore on the back of my throat so it hurts like hell to talk but they gave me fluids through an I.V. and I took my pain meds so I thought I'd call before I pass out again." She said.

"Jesus…"

"Have you guys found Abel yet?" She asked hopefully.

"We're closing in on him. Bastard Priest and the council are using him like poker chip to get us to do shit for them. SAMBEL is a god damn mess." He sighed. Their club bullshit seemed so meaningless compared to what she was going through. He glared at his cigarette - God willing he'd never end up with some kind of cancer because of how much he smoked. His liver would probably give out first the way he drank. He wouldn't be able to put her through that. He stubbed out the cigarette like it called him a name and put the cap on the bottle of Jameson. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You can take me wig shopping. Right now I look like a toddler that tried to cut their own hair. I'm thinking of having Jenny shave me." She chuckled but ended up coughing. The pathetic moan she let out afterwards reminded him of how much pain she was in. The medication only did so much to ease it and she refused to take it for most of the day.

"Ari I love you so much." He blurted out before he sniffled loudly.

"Oh, Chibs don't cry baby." She pleaded. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah—"

"Well stop. Alcohol is a depressant." She said. "Drink some water and go to sleep. It's 4 in the morning there, right?"

"If I close my eyes now all I'll see is you losing your hair and covered in sores while I'm a million miles away dicking around in this fucking town." He said as he managed to pull himself together.

"I'm not _covered_ in sores…" She griped.

"What's the latest on your tit tumor?"

"It isn't bigger but chemicals aren't making it smaller. They're gonna check again in another week and if it's the same then they'll schedule the surgery to remove it before it has the chance to get bigger."

"I wanna be there for that. I don't care whats happening with the club - you let me know and I'll be there before you go under."

"Sure thing baby." He heard her yawn and imagined her laying in the bed with the dogs around her. Curtains drawn so she could rest during the day. "I think I need to sleep. This phone suddenly weighs a hundred pounds."

"Okay… call when you wake up."

"I will…"

"Ari?" He listened when he heard rustling on her end.

"Hey Mr. Telford." He relaxed when he heard Jenny's voice. She was a good nurse - didn't nose into their private life and from what he saw she took really good care of Ari. But then again he knew what Ari was paying her so she had better take good care of her.

"Hey Jen. Did she fall asleep?"

"Yeah she's out."

"I know she'd never tell me how bad she really feels - how is she **really** doing?" He asked.

"I got her to take her pain meds but… two more of her toe nails fell off this morning. They had to give her an I.V. treatment because she hasn't kept anything down for two days. She's still in good spirits though. Well moderately good."

"That… that's great. I'll call when I'm coming back in town." He snapped the phone shut. He sat there for a moment before he put his head down on the table.

* * *

Chibs hushed the dogs as he came in the house. He nearly drew his gun on Jen when she rushed out the kitchen to see who had come through the door. "Mr. Telford." She smiled. "They're happy to see you." She winced when Maxine bit at the ankle of his boots. She was trying not to laugh at his misfortune. The dogs absolutely loved her - Maxine let her rub her belly and Lulu did cute things to get her attention. But Chibs, he gets bitten and barked at.

"Nah they do this every time." He shrugged. He toed off his boots and the dogs went about sniffing them and his bag once he put it down. He knew they were going to destroy his shoes and probably the dirty clothes in his bag but it would distract them enough for him to get in the room without them following.

"She's sleeping." Jen informed him quietly.

"Perfect. That's just what I wanna do." He opened the door quietly and tip toed inside. Ari was on her side facing away from him. When he took off his shirt he went past the bed and into the bathroom. Eleven hours on a cargo plane with ten other men that smelled terrible was not the first scent he wanted her to get. He maneuvered around the white plastic chair in the shower as he got cleaned up. He noticed all the orange pill bottles on her side of the counter as he brushed his teeth. He searched through them before he found one labeled Oxycodone and took one. He walked back in the room, put on a pair of sweat pants and slipped into bed behind her. When he put his arm around her she jumped awake.

"Chibs?"

"Yeah - it's just me." He assured her. She turned on her back and gazed at him. "Hey baby…" She had a silk scarf wrapped around her head but he knew her hair was gone. Even though she was probably getting enough sleep she looked so tired - dark circles were forming under her light eyes. He could see the bandage covering her port-a-cath on her chest. He took her hand and kissed it - taking note of the bandages on two fingers where her nails had fallen off and the big purple bruise on the back of her palm from where they stuck her to give her I.V. fluids. She felt so thin under his arm. Just a few months of treatments and she was a shell - a whisp of the woman she used to be a year ago.

"I'm glad you're back." She blinked slowly and he could tell she was having a hard time staying awake.

"Me too." He sighed.

"How… did you guys find…"

"Yeah, everyones home - safe and sound." He assured her.

"Good…" She sighed. Chibs watched as she finally gave in and let her eyes fall shut. Even her brows and lashes were gone. Chibs just laid back and closed his eyes. Wondering for a moment if it really was good to be home.

* * *

Half the club was back in jail. They'd be gone for 14 months because of the attack on the church during the whole Zobelle fiasco. Chibs had been unconscious during the time so he was flying under the radar. Despite everyone being gone he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It happened as soon as he left Jimmy's body laying on the side of the highway. Opie had taken care of Stahl in the same ambush and finally got closure for Donna's death. Seems like the very next day he asked Lyla to marry him. Now it was just him, Kozik, Opie, Piney and bunch of hangers-on that kept hinting that they wanted to prospect. Chibs was only half present most of the time. With the gun deals in limbo until Clay got out he actually got back to his day job, when he wasn't with Ari.

She was getting worse every hour it seemed but she kept up a brave face. Apparently while he was gone she had become friends with Lyla and the porn star kept her in the best wigs. One day she was a red head and Chibs spit out his beer when he saw her. Thankfully her medical bills were being taken care of by her insurance. And Elliott paid her mortgage without even being asked to. Which was great because without gun-money Chibs' check from TM barely kept gas in his bike. One day he actually sat down and looked at an itemized bill from the hospital and it was costing a small fortune to keep Ari full of chemicals. Chibs chuckled to himself - the club was in the wrong business. There were millions to be had if they could get in on big-pharma. But even he knew that was too much heat for their rag tag bunch.

Life went on with the guys inside. Every week or so Chibs would have a drink with Piney and Opie, check in on Gemma, chat with Terra as she waddled around - she'd pop before Jax got out but she was in good hands. Things were pretty good until Chibs nearly took Ari's doctor out when she informed them the chemo wasn't working on the tumor anymore. "So all this fucking poison you've been pumping into her is doing exactly jack and shit? Then what the fuck was it all for!?" He fumed. Ari grabbed his hand.

"Have you been going to your anger management support group."

"I can't take another damn support group. Fucking circle jerk - all they do is sit there and cry. I'm done crying."

"Clearly." Ari said in an exasperated tone. "Maybe you should switch to 'Grief Counseling'." He seemed to calm down when he realized what an ass he was making of himself. As angry as he was she was the one actually going through the treatments. Lately it seemed like she knew it wasn't working. She seemed to be resolved to dying. She had already finalized her will, made funeral arrangements and made a comprehensive list of her possessions and who got them when she was gone. Ari told Chibs it was all 'just in case' but he knew she was ready to go.

Ari was tired of the pain - if she couldn't have her life back she wanted it to end. All the support websites said she'd reach this low point and that it was his job to keep her going. But what could he do? If she wanted to stop treatment and die with some shred of dignity he'd… he'd be heartbroken but he'd have to support her decision. It was selfish to hang on to her just because he wasn't ready to say goodbye. It was her life that was ending at just 32 years - if he was this miserable he couldn't imagine the level of despair she had reached.

"So what now?" He asked. Her doctor was taken aback by the sudden shift in his mood.

"We're going to remove it as soon as possible." She said, "In fact Mrs. Telford I'd like to admit you tonight and schedule the procedure for the late morning."

"Tomorrow?" Chibs asked in disbelief.

"It's better that we do it now rather than give it a week to grow." The doctor clarified. "Unfortunately…" She reached over and turned on the light so they could see her latest x-ray. Chibs sucked his teeth - he hated seeing images of that damn mass. "We're going to have to remove the entire breast."

"…" Chibs looked down when Ari's hand tightened around his.

"It hasn't spread to the right one. Thank God." She sighed. Chibs never realized just how pragmatic she was until she was faced with this situation. He was way more emotional about it than she was. He couldn't help it. His voice had been what saved him from a beating from his father. His range of emotions had been what got him noticed by women. He wasn't afraid to wear everything on his sleeve. But sometimes he wondered what was going through Ari's head when she stayed so calm. "Is replacement surgery possible?"

"Yes, given the growths's placement away from your nipple we'll be able to save it and most of your skin." The doctor said as she pointed it out on the x-ray.

"You're getting a tit job?" Chibs asked.

"It's a little more complicated than that Mr. Telford." The doctor chuckled. "Luckily our reconstructive surgeon is one of the best. You'll barely be able to tell the difference."

"Just as long as you save her life."

* * *

"The rest of the guys wish they could see you off but… y'know." Kozik said as he patted Ari on the shoulder.

"Aww thanks… who are you?" Ari asked. For the life of her she couldn't place his face but his patch said he was a member of the club.

"That's Kozik." Opie said. She turned her head and smiled at him. "The rest of the guys are pulling for you, Arianna." He leaned over and pecked her forehead. She chuckled when he beard tickled her.

"Thanks Santa." She said in a sing song tone. Kozik tried not to laugh at Opie's perplexed expression. "Can you give Filip the boots he's been asking for?"

"The prospect?" Kozik asked confused. They both looked back at Elliott when he cleared his throat. Without another word they politely moved aside so his family could talk to her.

"Hey BamBam." Ari sighed as her eyes drooped a little. Elliott and Karen smiled.

"Can't believe you still remember that." Karen said as she gently adjusted the cap covering Ari's head.

"Of course I do Pebbles." Ari smiled before she held out her arms to Tristen. She readily leaned in and hugged Ari. "Make sure to walk the girls before nightfall or they'll eat all your left mittens."

"I will." Tristen promised. Kozik and Opie looked at each other at the odd warning she gave the girl but she seemed to understand.

"Oh, am I moving?"

"Not yet." Chibs said as he stepped up.

"Filip!" She cheered happily. "Tell Juan I'm kicking his ass in hand ball as soon as the bell rings."

"Drugs kicked in hard didn't they?" He asked. "Better say my good byes then." He pulled her hospital gown open a little, leaned over and planted a kiss on her left breast. "We had a good run 'Lefty' but you're making my baby sick so you gotta go." She giggled when he kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." She said something in a different language - one he could only assume was Korean - and patted his cheek reassuringly. He squeezed her hand and practically chased her down the hall as they began to wheel her away. One of the nurses had to stop him from walking in the final prep area. When the door closed he couldn't see her anymore.

"We understand if you don't wanna go on the run today." Opie said quietly. Chibs let out a long sigh before he glanced at the clock on the wall. The procedure was particularly long but he didn't want to chance it. He had to stay, he was her power of attorney and next of kin - if something went wrong decisions would be in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta be here. Legal shit." Chibs said quickly. "Take Rat - he's hanging out at the clubhouse today."

"You got it." Opie said before he and Kozik walked off. He stood there for a minute longer before he looked at his phone. He then took out Ari's and checked the time, twice, before he sat down in the small waiting room with the Oswalds. Two seconds ticked by - painfully silent and awkward until Tristan looked at him.

"So you're Ari's husband?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ari got at least a hundred messages on Facebook when Chibs put that she was in surgery on her page. After the tenth alert he just put it on silent and got back to his card game with Tristan. She was about the same age as Kerrianne - with the same obsession with her phone. "No looking up tips online. I've got you dead to rights." He said.

"I'm not…" She pouted and put her phone away as she looked around shifty eyed. Chibs snorted trying not to laugh at her. She wasn't nearly as stuck up as he parents. And sometimes he could hear Ari's influence on her when she said certain things. All this time he hadn't spent any time with her 'other family'. Between white supremacists blowing him up and searching Ireland for a missing baby he hadn't had a lot of down time. But Tristan made up for their lack of contact by asking him questions. She asked his favorite food, his age, where he went to school, his favorite color - everything you'd expect a curious fourteen year old to ask. Elliot was just grateful Chibs wasn't wearing his kutte - he had given it to Opie along with his holster. He wasn't representing the club today. Today he was just a regular guy, waiting for his wife to get out of surgery, losing at Spades to a teenage girl.

"Mr. Telford." He looked up sharply when someone called his name. His first instinct was to reach for his gun but he just ended up fumbling his cards. A second later he realized it was just the doctor. "The surgery was complete success."

* * *

Chibs had never felt so much joy in his life. Which led him to believe something truly awful was about to happen to him. But until it did he basked in the elation that washed over him with every step he took towards the ICU recovery ward. Only he was allowed back to see her so the Oswalds departed - Elliott even shook his hand. "Tell her we'll see her in a few days."

"Give her our love." Karen added warmly - which was out of character for the woman. Tristan hugged him and he readily hugged her back. He was so happy he'd hug anyone right now. He didn't even mind putting on the dorky yellow scrubs and washing his hands with that horrible hospital soap - anything to get in the room and watch Ari wake up. They were just taking the intubation line out as he walked in. She was still knocked out but the nurse fiddled with her IV drip and informed him she'd wake up in a minute.

Chibs sat there on pins and needles waiting for Ari to open her eyes. After a few very long minutes she groaned. Her lids finally slid open and she looked around before focusing on Chibs. She didn't say anything she just laid there and blinked slowly at him as the anesthesia wore off. He almost wished he filmed it - the moment she realized she was still alive, that the surgery went well, that she was going to be okay - it was an indescribable look that came over her features. She was clearly relieved but he knew she had a million questions. He just leaned over and stroked her cheek before giving her a peck on the forehead.

"Every things alright."

* * *

The doctors kept her doped up for a few days while her skin healed. Chibs spent his time reading next to her bed. Every few hours he'd get a call from Opie but it was just check-ins, nothing that needed his attention. And even if it did Ari needed him more. The nurses did a good job when it came to feeding her - it seemed like every time he tried to do it she'd forget how her mouth worked. Her lucidity returned gradually until one morning she caressed the top of his head slowly. When he sat up and looked at her she smiled at him.

"You look terrible." She said before she tugged at his beard. It always had a little length but he knew it had grown some unruly gray tuffs.

"Thank God you're awake." He sighed. "I told the doc to hold off revealing your new tit until you were up." She chuckled.

"How'd it go?"

"They got it all. Had them save it in a jar for you, just like you wanted. They've got it in storage somewhere - I didn't want to see it." Chibs said. He laid his head down on her leg. She just continued to stroke his hair. "Got at least five new gray hairs worrying over you baby."

* * *

As Chibs expected Elliott refused to let him stay the night at his house. In fact if Ari wasn't awake he didn't want Chibs there. He agreed to his terms, drove Ari's SUV to and from work where he left his bike every night so as not to disturb the blue bloods with his Harley. His Dyna was quieter he might have to switch. Ari's house sold and all their stuff was in storage as they looked for a new one. Chibs didn't care where they lived as long as Ari was happy.

As it turned out she was happy in a ridiculously spacious ranch three houses down from Elliott. It had a huge gated yard for the dogs, 4 bedrooms and 4 1/2 bathrooms. Three car garage, in ground jacuzzi and lap pool. Truth be told Chibs couldn't believe he was allowed in his own home - he had been living in a studio roach ghetto before he met her. Now there was a gardener calling him 'sir' and asking him where to put the geraniums. It seemed like there were people buzzing around the house all the time. One day they were painting, the next they were unpacking their stuff. If it was a different group of Mexicans Chibs couldn't tell. All he knew was that it was a week before they were all finally gone and he could finally relax.

Ari was soon back on her feet - albeit a bit slow and wobbly but getting around without the wheelchair she had needed before her surgery. Apparently her physical therapist was a miracle worker. Chibs saw one medical bill and decided not to look at them again - the sheer number amounts it took to save Ari's life were large enough to keep him in debt for a thousand years. Thankfully she had great healthcare through Oswald Industries. And what ever wasn't covered by it Elliott paid out of pocket for his precious Ari.

"That man never misses an opportunity to measure my sack." Chibs snorted as he gazed out the kitchen window. It faced east and the sun rising over the mountains was a sight he could get used to.

"Such is the life of a trophy husband." Ari joked. He looked at her sharply.

"I'm the trophy here?" he asked and snorted again. "Filip Telford - ' _kept_ man'. Makes me want to puke."

"Oh please, it's just a joke." Ari chuckled as she approached him from behind. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she touched him. She backed off with her hands up. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He dismissed it. "Just been a minute."

"Let's rectify that." She purred as she started to pull apart her bathrobe. "You haven't felt my new breast. I need your expert opinion on it's accuracy." He stopped her.

"I actually have to go to work." Chibs said. "If you open that I'll never leave."

"Then don't leave."

"It's club work baby. Not _work-work_." He clarified. Chibs knew his phrasing would tell her it was something he couldn't just blow off.

"Oh." Her enthusiasm disappearing so fast he wasn't sure it was even there. He pulled on his kutte and left out the front. He nearly tripped over a box on his way out.

"Hey, darlin'. You got something from the hospital." He called. "They send care packages to former patients?"

"No, it's more than likely my tumor. Remember they saved it for me?" She answered as she took it from him. He flinched away from the box like it burned him. Ari watched him move as if his skin was crawling.

"Jesus Christ." Chibs muttered.

* * *

Ari wasn't stupid. She could tell something was up with Chibs and it had nothing to do with the club. He was practically crawling out of his skin at the thought of her. He didn't want to have sex and that was huge red flag for her. The clubhouse was quiet and nearly deserted with most of the guys in prison. She didn't like hanging around the new prospects. They didn't have any of the charm of the other guys and their desperation to fit in made them a trifle to deal with. Not to mention the crow eaters that never seemed to have any respect for her. She had been sick and they thought she was weak.

Everyone thought she was weak. Except maybe Lyla - she made it a point to tell Ari how amazing she thought it was that she survived breast cancer. Her admiration kept Ari in the best wigs. She actually envied Tara. She was about to give birth and the crow eaters scuttled around her like she was the Queen of the world. Because of her chemo treatments it was entirely possible that she would never be able to have children with Chibs. Which really didn't matter because he wouldn't touch her. "Well he's an idiot cause this piece is real hair - you can use a curling iron on it an everything. And your doctor did a great job on your breast." Lyla said. She looked down Ari's shirt. "Which one is it again?"

"This one." Ari chuckled and pointed to her left breast.

"Can I?" Lyla asked. Ari stood up straighter, pushing her chest out.

"Sure." She answered. Lyla gently cupped both breasts and examined their heft before she gave them an easy squeeze.

"Are they only a 'former cancer' plastic surgeon or do they do open consultations?" Layla asked. "Cause this thing is amazing. Did they go through the nipple?"

"No, they went under - my tumor was attached to the fat down here so once they got out all the infected tissue they just slipped the prosthetic in." Ari explained.

"You recovery was really quick too right?"

"Yeah they use some kind of skin bonding glue instead of stitches so theres barely a scar - kind of just looks like a natural line in my skin." They both looked around when they realized all the prospects had stopped to watch Lyla grope her implant. She didn't mind their gawking, it was their unabashed boners that was unsettling. Even Piney took a pause as he waddled up to them.

"Someone here to see you." Piney said to get their attention. Ari had been waiting at the clubhouse - fully intent to drag Chibs home and tie him to their bed. She didn't tell anyone she was there. She looked behind him and was surprised to see Kerrianne.

"Wha—?"

"I checked her. All she had was this. It's for you from the _'other'_ Mrs. Telford." Piney said as he held up a large envelop. Ari took at and started going through it as she glanced at Kerrianne. She found a letter from Fiona - it stated that because Jimmy 'O' was gone the power vacuum in the IRA had created a dangerous environment. People were gunning for her and she didn't want Kerrianne to be caught in the crossfire or be used against her. She didn't have any family left in Belfast and there was no one she trusted. The best thing she could think of was a life in the California suburbs with her father and his new 'normal' wife.

"You have got to be shitting me." Ari growled before she looked at Kerrianne again. She looked like she knew what the letter said.

"You're Arianna Jackson right?" She asked in a shy voice.

"Yes,"

"Me mah said I could trust you." Kerrianne said.

"You've never met me. You know what this says?" Ari asked before she went through the other things in the folder. She found Kerrianne's birth certificate, passport, and dental records. "Your mother just unloaded you on me? Just like that?"

"She told me I was going to stay with my dah for a while." Kerrianne said.

"Well, your 'dah' doesn't have a house - it's **my** house." Ari said. "She sent you to **me**. Chibs couldn't take care of a house plant." Ari didn't mean to be so harsh but all she could see was the poor dead, neglected ficus in Chibs' old apartment. She tried not to hold it against Kerrianne - her mother was a very manipulative woman. She knew that Ari would do anything for Chibs and that she'd never think of turning away his precious daughter. And she knew Ari had money and connections to safely hide Kerrianne from the IRA. It was basically her job to bury company secrets and let people see only what she wanted them to. Chibs barely had fifty dollars to his name now that club business was so slow. Fiona also knew that if Ari made Chibs choose - his daughter or her - that they'd be divorced before she even got the entire sentence out of her mouth. She could kick herself for wanting a child just a few minutes ago. They were such a hassle.

By the time Chibs made it back to the clubhouse that night Ari was already enrolling Kerrianne in the same private school as Tristan and setting up times for the two girls to meet. He was shocked to say the least. He read the letter and asked Kerrianne what really happened. It was obvious she had witnessed a lot of terrible things and in order to keep her from being killed from being a loose end Fiona bundled her off to America. "Let's get her home. This isn't the place for her." Ari said when more crow eaters showed up. They got to the house and he helped Kerrianne settle into one of the guest rooms.

"I gotta call Fi." He said as he took out his burner phone.

"Excuse me. What about the promise you made to me to not talk to her again?" Ari asked.

"Not now with that shit Ari - this is extenuating circumstances." Chibs said.

"I think she said everything she was going to say in her letter. She just assumes she can drop off her kid like a delivery from Amazon. She should know you well enough to know you can barely take care of yourself. However she does know who you're married to and figures I'll do the 'right thing' while she galavants around Ireland as the Queen Bee of firearms. But by all means trample all over the promises you made to me because your precious Fiona is once again pulling your strings."

"What do you want from me?"

"How about an ounce of the loyalty you give that woman." Ari said. "God, the way this fell into place it was like you were both planning on me dying." Chibs saw her expression change and immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Don't go there—"

"You told her I had cancer, didn't you!? You saw her in Belfast while you were looking for Able and you told her that there was a chance that I would die. And you… wanted me to die - didn't you!?"

"You just stop right there." Chibs said as he put the phone away. "You wanna hear all my fears about this shit? Fine. Yes, I thought you were going to fucking die. I thought when I got back you'd fade away and I'd have to spend the rest of my life knowing that God punished me for all my wicked deeds by taking you away from me. That my entire life every good thing that has happened to me has been followed by something hideous and catastrophic. Kerrianne cried for her 'dad' while standing right in front of me. I am not going to let that shit happen again. I broke my promise to you to get my daughter to safety. I'm sorry I existed and made bad decisions before I met you!"

Ari was in shock. Chibs had never yelled at her like that. He really was willing to leave her to save his daughter. Part of her wanted to call his bluff. How would he possibly support Kerrianne on his own? Part of her knew that Kerrianne was just a poor girl caught in the crossfire of her shitty parents dirty lifestyles. She didn't deserve to be used as an emotional pawn. She didn't deserve to see people being murdered or car bombs or any of the other horrible events she witnessed in her short life.

"Fine." Ari said before she went into their bedroom. Chibs' eyebrows went up. She was pissed he could tell. She never yelled when she was angry - Ari would just get quiet and avoid looking at him. He checked on Kerrianne one last time and she was already asleep. Chibs went into the master bedroom and closed the door. He spotted Ari's wig on her dresser and heard the water going in the bathroom. He peeked in the door and saw her standing there brushing her teeth. Her hair wasn't showing any signs of growing back. With her makeup washed off he could see the dark circles under her eyes. She had lost so much weight that her clothes didn't really fit her anymore. Chibs watched her for a few minutes until she spit in the sink. They both looked when there was a distinctive 'clink' in the basin.

"Shit, is that your tooth?" Chibs asked. He kept it from going down the drain and she put her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"The cancer is gone but I'm still falling apart." She cried. "I can't handle all this shit alone. I need you here for me too - like you promised when you put that ring on me." Chibs set her tooth aside and pulled her into his arms. She had jumped back into work like she was fine and he had believed her facade. Ari spent half a years being pumped full of chemicals - not even the strongest person could bounce back from that.

"You're gonna be okay." Chibs sighed.

* * *

Chibs had never been so happy to go to work before. Ari needed help around the house and with Kerrianne but instead of hiring her old nurse she flew her mother in from Korea. He thought his mother had been a ball buster - Mama Kim put a whole knew meaning to the words. She was like a tiny, track suit wearing version of Gemma. Mama Kim loved her daughter - anyone who wanted to be with her was automatically not good enough. Chibs knew her nickname for him translated to 'white devil'.

"It's not white devil." Ari assured him. "It's closer to 'cracker' than 'devil'."

"And that name she gave Kerri?" Chibs asked.

"She's just calling her 'mixed girl'." Ari answered.

"She's calling my daughter a mongrel isn't she? Tell the truth. It's mongrel." He demanded.

"Well… keep in mind Korean doesn't have as many words as English. Mixed, mongrel, mule and **donut** are the same word."

"… That's not true." Chibs said.

"How would you know, cracker?" Ari asked. Chibs actually laughed. Ari hadn't joked with him in a long time. It would appear having her mother around was good for her spirit. She had gone to the dentist after her tooth feel out and several more had cracked and come out during the examination. He had seen the bill for her new veneers and he was sure specialty doctors were just a legal way to rob people. But her smile was so perfect he couldn't tell which teeth had fallen out. His only problem is the Mama Kim saved the teeth in a tiny jar and it sat on the kitchen table for week. Kerrianne was similarly uncomfortable with their foreign ways but Ari assured them there would be an explanation to everything.

Chibs was waiting at the front of the grocery store for Mama Kim. She had waved him off and told him not to crowd her but it was habit - rules of chivalry set up by the club: you watch out for your old lady's mother. "Good boys wait. You wait here pink boy." She said quickly. He looked it up on his phone and apparently it was a common practice in Asian bodegas - to keep children from knocking things over or stealing. So he stayed out front with the gumball machines, giving quarters to the kids that came up without any change. He noticed one of the machines had plastic jewelry for girls. Mama Kim came back just as he was collecting the little plastic egg.

Mama Kim actually welcomed his help while making dinner. Ari was helping Kerrianne with a form of math he couldn't even begin to figure out. He liked the look of their family - as blended as they could get. Warm and inviting, nice and normal. Kerrianne was warming up to Ari - he could see the adoration in her eyes as she glanced at Ari. His girls were happy and safe it was all he could ever hope for.

He was a little weirded out when he came home one day to find them all waiting for him. Ari had her tumor jar and the one with her teeth in it in her lap. Mama Kim seemed to be praying in Korean and Kerrianne was holding two lit incense sticks. "What happening?" He asked. Kerrianne shushed him quickly. When Mama Kim was done praying they all stood up and walked out back. Chibs followed when Ari motioned for him to join them. They walked to the far end of the yard where a shovel was waiting. Ari put the jars down and dug a shallow hole. She put the jars inside before filling it back up. She tool the incense stick from Kerrianne and stuck it in the dirt. Mama Kim said one last prayer before she gave Ari's hand a squeeze. She then told Kerrianne to come inside and help her with dinner.

"That's why you wanted the hospital to save it?" He asked.

"It's an old custom but an affective one none the less. You bury anything that was 'born' from your body. You put it to rest so you can move on and live." She explained. He took her hand when she reached back for him.

"Never said it but I'm so happy you're not down there." Chibs said. "I can't do this on my own. The club, Kerrianne… my shitty life - I need you alive and well baby."

"You take care of me I take care of you… Isn't that how it works?" Ari asked. Chibs pulled her into his arms.

"I haven't been. That's gonna change." He promised. She jumped when he grabbed her hip. He then felt around and she couldn't help but chuckle as he tickled her. "Mama's home cooking is making you thick."

"Yeah I gained a whole five pounds. The doctor took me off the calorie supplements." She said.

"One medication down… twenty more to go." Chibs said. They stood there and looked at the little grave for a bit longer before they went inside.


End file.
